


School Babysitters

by thegirlinthepigtails



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Babysitter AU, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, wonwoo centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthepigtails/pseuds/thegirlinthepigtails
Summary: Wonwoo's parents died in a plane crash leaving him and his brother alone. A stranger takes them under her wing, allowing the brothers to be freeloaders until they're adults. Wonwoo, in return, has to spend his free time at the school's day care. There he meets Yoon Jeonghan, the day care teacher. There's also Kim Mingyu, who makes his new life better than Wonwoo expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching 'gakuen babysitters' and the idea to make a meanie version suddenly popped into my head.
> 
> cross posted on aff. same title, same username :)

Wonwoo’s parents loved to travel. They would always spend majority of their days traveling rather than being home. They leave everything to seventeen year old Wonwoo, including his three year old brother Seungkwan. Wonwoo would be lying if he told you he never minded his parents’ lifestyle. It would be less stressful if it was just him but no. They left a toddler in his care. Don’t get it wrong, Wonwoo loves his brother. But Wonwoo sometimes get flooded in schoolwork he unconsciously neglects his brother.

The last time he saw his parents was the night they left for Hawaii. Their departure came as a shock to Wonwoo because they told him about their plans when they were already at the door. He was carrying Seungkwan, who was crying because he didn’t want his parents to go. The next thing Wonwoo knows is the phone call he got at four in the morning. The phone call was brief but the message was clear, his parents died in a plane crash.

Wonwoo’s first thought was Seungkwan. Since he was a minor himself, the law wouldn’t allow him to raise his brother on his own. No doubt, in Wonwoo’s mind, they would be sent to an orphanage. Wonwoo just hopes no one would adopt Seungkwan. He’ll be of legal age soon, he could skip college and go to work just to provide for the both of them.

The funeral happened after three days. Wonwoo and Seungkwan were wearing matching black suits. Neither of them were crying, which was alien since everyone around them were crying. Wonwoo half-expected social workers to appear, but thankfully no one approached the two of them.

Two days after the funeral there was a knock on their door. Wonwoo wasn’t expecting anyone today so he thought that a social worker finally came to pick them up. Getting up with a sigh, he walked to the door.

  
A man probably in his late twenties or early thirties was at the door. He had spectacles on and his suit was ironed to perfection. The man looked too posh to be a social worker, but who was Wonwoo to judge.

“Jeon Wonwoo-ssi?”

“Yes?”

“My name is Choi Seungcheol. My boss wants to take you under her wing.” Shock was an understatement to what Wonwoo felt the moment the words came out of the man’s mouth.

“I’m sorry. I don’t quite understand.”

Seungcheol smiled in understanding. “You see my boss’ son and daughter-in-law were also in that plane crash. Mrs. Park saw you two and immediately made me do a background check on you. Seeing as you have no relatives to go to, and the boss lost her only child, she thought it was best if she became your guardian until both of you are adults.”

Wonwoo wanted to cry. This was all too good to be true. A few minutes ago he thought a social worker was going to whisk them away to an orphanage. The possibility of being separated from Seungkwan was in the back of his mind. But a blessing in the form of Choi Seungcheol came to bear good news. Who was Wonwoo to decline?

“Tha-that’s good news. Thank you.” Seungcheol smiled again.

“I’ll let you two pack and say goodbye to this house. I’ll be in the car.” Seungcheol pointed to a black sedan parked on the opposite street of the Jeon household. Wonwoo bowed and quickly went to where Seungkwan was.

The ride to Mrs. Park’s house was longer than Wonwoo expected. They’ve been on the road for almost an hour now and it didn’t seem like they would stop soon. Seungkwan was sleeping, his head on Wonwoo’s lap, while clutching his teddy bear. Seungcheol would sometimes make small talk but the rest of the ride was empty.

About twenty minutes later they were entering the gates of what looked like a mansion. Wonwoo couldn’t help but stare in awe at the structure. The mansion was two stories high, its brown walls were made of bricks and adorned with glass windows. There were flower bushes surrounding the perimeter of the house. There seemed to be a forest behind the mansion. A granite fountain with an angel statue was in the middle of the roundabout.

Wonwoo was told that Mrs. Park was rich. Wonwoo’s initial thought was has-a-slightly-higher-salary-than-normal kind of rich. He never expected Kardashian-Jenner rich. Seungkwan’s face was glued to the window, pointing at everything.

“Hyung, is this where we’re going to live now?” Seungkwan asked his brother without looking away from the window. Seungcheol chuckled at Seungkwan’s reaction and put the car on park in front of the house’s double doors.

There were already maids waiting for them and Wonwoo suddenly felt self-conscious. Taking a deep breath, he opened the car’s door. Before he could even grab Seungkwan, the younger was already scrambling to get out.

"Waah. This place is huge. Hyung hurry up.” Seungkwan was already clambering up the front steps.

“Seungkwan don’t give anyone a hard time.” Wonwoo knows what Seungkwan was like when he’s excited. The boy doesn’t stop babbling, he simply does not run out of energy.

With a sigh, Wonwoo went to help Seungcheol carry their luggage. Seungkwan was talking to some of the maids, but when he spotted his older brother he ran to him.

“Hyung give me my bag.” Wonwoo gave him his backpack, full of nothing but toys. All their clothes are in each of their luggage. This wasn’t just some sleepover, this was something more solid, more complicated than that. The brothers have to act their absolute best if they wanted to stay in this house.

If the outside was majestic for Wonwoo, it was ten times better on the inside. There was a chandelier in the middle of the room. The chandelier was so beautiful and expensive looking Sia wouldn’t even dare swing on it. The walls were cream colored, the floor was made of marble. There were stairs in the middle, on Wonwoo’s left was something that looked like a dining room. On his left was a living room with the largest flat screen Wonwoo ever laid eyes on.  
Seungkwan tugged on Wonwoo’s pants, clearly wanting to be carried. Wonwoo picked his brother up who was still going on about the house.

“Hyung I want to watch Pororo on that,” Seungkwan pointed at the television.

“Maybe later, Kwan. We still need to meet Mrs. Park.” Wonwoo looked at Seungcheol and the latter nodded.

“Right, let’s drop your things first on your rooms.” Seungcheol already started to grab a luggage.

“Rooms?” Wonwoo asked.

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

“N-no. It’s just that Seungkwan and I always slept beside each other.” Seungkwan still didn’t want to sleep alone. As sassy as the kid was, he was still a kid.

“Ah. Then just one room then?” Seungcheol smiled.

“If that’s okay.” Seungcheol nodded and motioned for them to follow him. Wonwoo put Seungkwan down to grab a luggage. There were about twenty to twenty-five steps before they reached the second floor.

“The West Wing is for the family. The East is for the visitors.” Wonwoo nodded at Seungcheol’s statement and walked to his right.

“Wonwoo-ssi, where are you going? Your rooms are here.” Seungcheol gestured his hand to the West Wing. Wonwoo’s heart warmed immediately and tried not to get emotional. He was long over his emo phase.  
Their room was no joke. Its size was half of their old house. The walls were gray, the floor was a blue carpet. The room was bare except for the bed in the middle of the room and a big closet.

“We didn’t know what furnishings were to your tastes. We leave the decorating to you, expenses are on Mrs. Park of course.” Seungcheol explained.

Wonwoo wanted to cry. This was too much, their luck was too good. He wonders if he saved someone in his past life to deserve something like this.

“Help. The bed is swallowing me.” All thoughts were erased by Seungkwan’s voice. Wonwoo laughed at his brother before going in to ‘save’ him.

The three of them walked to Mrs. Park’s office. Wonwoo feels nervous, because what if this woman didn’t like them. All Wonwoo can do is hope for the best. Seungcheol knocked on the door and a faint ‘come in’ was heard. Seungcheol opened the door and gestured for Wonwoo, who was carrying Seungkwan again, to go in.

“You’re late.” Wonwoo’s body went rigid. This was it, bye-bye mansion, hello orphanage. The woman in front of them was old, early sixties old. Her hair was all gray, and it was big like Fran Fine from The Nanny did her hair. Mrs. Park’s aura was how Wonwoo imagined her to be, being a Chairwoman of a school and all. There was a strict air around her but there was also something homey about her.

"S-Sorry Mrs. Park.” Wonwoo was glad Seungkwan was quiet because the kid’s mouth has no filter.

“Shaggy.” Wonwoo spoke too soon. He immediately put down Seungkwan’s hand that was pointing at the elder.

“What did that kid just say?” Wonwoo wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

“Uh. Uhm.”

“Madam this is Jeon Wonwoo and his brother Seungkwan.” Wonwoo shot a grateful look to Seungcheol for that quick save.

“I already know their names.” Mrs. Park scared Wonwoo, that’s for sure.

“Uhm. I would like to tha-“ Wonwoo was suddenly cut off.

“Cut the formalities. You are nothing but replacements for my son.” Wonwoo should’ve been hurt at the statement, but the way Mrs. Park said the word ‘son’ there was a lace of pain. Wonwoo understands for they lost their parents too.

“So you’ve looked after this kid since he was a baby?” Mrs. Park suddenly asked.

“Yes ma’am.”

“So you know how to change diapers and give milk?”

“Yes ma’am.” Mrs. Park smiled.

“Good. Seungcheol take these two to the day care room.”

“Understood.” Seungcheol bowed.  
Mrs. Park stood up and put her hands on her desk. “Listen here. The world consists of give and take. In return for me taking care of you until you are adults, you will spend all your free time in school working as the school’s babysitter. Understand?”

“Yes ma’am. Thank you for everything.” Wonwoo bowed, so did Seungkwan. The gesture made Mrs. Park smile.

“Run along now.”

Seungcheol guided them outside and got into the car. The school was only five minutes away so Wonwoo and Seungkwan could just walk to and fro every day. The school was large since it offers education from kindergarten to high school.

They walked a little farther until they reached the day care room. The doors were clear on the upper half and wooden on the lower. There was also ‘seventeen day care room’ painted on the glass. Wonwoo peeked inside. There were four toddlers and one baby.

“The children here are the children of this school’s staff. The day care room was not part of the school budget so the Chairwoman’s son and wife tried to establish a babysitting club. Unfortunately no one wanted to join so they just threw away that idea.”

“So that’s why Mrs. Park agreed to be our guardian.”

“In a way, yes. Ah, I must excuse myself now. Still need to run errands for the Chairwoman.”

“As first member of the babysitting club. I’ll work hard.” Wonwoo bowed to Seungcheol who also bowed in return and walked away.

“This is it Kwan. A new chapter in our life is about to unfold.” Wonwoo opened the sliding doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up. I changed Wonwoo's age from sixteen to seventeen. That's all.

The toddlers playing inside the room froze the minute Wonwoo entered. One kid held a sword upwards, two were playing with action figures and one was playing with a stuffed animal.

One of the kids playing action figures ran to the corner of the room and slapped someone lightly in the face. That someone woke up and for a split second Wonwoo thought he was a girl because of his long hair. Next to the long-haired man was a baby girl who was smiling at Wonwoo.

“Can I help you?” The man asked.

“Ah. I’m Jeon Wonwoo and this is Seungkwan. The chairwoman sent us.” Wonwoo smiled lightly.

“Ahh. I remember the old woman talking about a student babysitter. I’m Yoon Jeonghan, nice to meet you.” Jeonghan picked the baby up and sat her on his lap.

“I really appreciate your help. I can’t play much with these guys since I’m looking after a baby.” Jeonghan smiled and raised said baby.

“Kids, why don’t you introduce yourselves.” The kids simultaneously started talking at the same time Wonwoo didn’t understand a thing. These kids sure were energetic.

“Aigoo. How can Wonwoo-ssi understand what you’re trying to say? Do it one by one.”

“I’m Seulgi.” The one playing with the stuffed animal.

“I’m Seokmin.” One of the kids playing with an action figure.

“I’m Soonyoung. We’re twins.” The other kid playing with an action figure. He grabbed Seokmin’s hand to show who his twin was.

“I’m Hansol.” The one playing with the sword.

“This is Yeri.” Jeonghan waved the baby’s hand.

Wonwoo put Seungkwan down on the floor so they can properly introduce themselves.

“I’m Wonwoo and this is Seu-“

“I’m Seungkwan.” Wonwoo let out a small smile because he’d worried how Seungkwan would react. Thank heavens his brother was a ball of sunshine.

“Can we play now?” Soonyoung asked. Jeonghan nodded and proceeded to lie back down with Yeri.

“Okay you’re the monster.” Soonyoung pointed at Seungkwan.

“Why me? The monster should be you, you ugly.” Wonwoo gasped because he did not expect his brother’s diva attitude to come out on his first day.

Wonwoo had to intervene before these kids started to fight. “Hey guys. I want to be the monster.”

Thankfully kids were easily distracted and started to attack Wonwoo. Wonwoo did not expect the wave of pain once the kids got to him. Seungkwan was the only kid he was around and he rarely plays rough games. This experience was new to Wonwoo.

“Yah stop hurting my hyung.” Seungkwan tried to pull off one of the kids but he instead got pushed off. Seungkwan tried again, only to get the same result. Wonwoo saw his brother’s actions and smiled internally because Seungkwan was just adorable.

“Kwan I’m okay. Play over there for a while okay?”

Seungkwan looked dejected but followed his brother’s orders. The toys were far for him so he settled for the books. Problem is, Seungkwan still didn’t know how to read so he was just staring at the front cover with bears on it.

“Hey. Why are you by yourself?” Jeonghan, with Yeri strapped on his back, sat next to Seungkwan.

“Hyung said.” Seungkwan answered in a small voice.

“Do you want me to read that for you?” Jeonghan pointed at the book. Seungkwan shook his head and just looked at the people playing in the room. Jeonghan gave out a sad smile.

Twenty minutes later, Jeonghan was already standing up and getting ready to go home.

“Sorry to interrupt guys, but it’s time for me to go home.”

“What?” Wonwoo was pinned to the ground. Soonyoung and Hansol were both sitting on his chest, Seokmin was holding down his left leg and Seulgi was playing with his hair.

“The chairwoman really doesn’t pay for overtime. Since you’re here now, I can go home on time. Unless you’d still need my help.” Jeonghan’s smile was honest. Others would offer help wishing the other would say no, but Jeonghan was sincere about his offer.

Wonwoo slowly got up, careful not to hurt any of the kids. “It’s okay, hyung. I’ve looked after a baby before, I’m sure we’ll be fine. Right kids?” The kids all nodded simultaneously with shouts of “yeah” “of course”.

“Are you really sure?” Jeonghan elongated the ‘e’ in really, just to make Wonwoo re-think of his decision.

“Yes, hyung.” Wonwoo took baby Yeri from Jeonghan and into his arms.

“Okay then. Bye Wonwoo-ssi, bye kids.” They all waved goodbye to Jeonghan and stared at each other. The kids were staring at Wonwoo, silently asking ‘what now?’

“Well, since it’s five pm now, your parents would probably be here already. Go fix your toys and books, okay?” Wonwoo was glad that, despite how rowdy they are, they still know responsibility.

Hansol fixed the chairs, Seulgi was watching Wonwoo change Yeri’s diaper, the twins went off to pick up their toys. Everything was going well until Seokmin tripped and kissed the floor. His cries filled the room so Wonwoo hurriedly finished changing Yeri to check up on Seokmin. Soonyoung was comforting his brother and Hansol was walking towards them.

“Hey there big guy. Let me see what happened.” Wonwoo looked for bruises or missing teeth. He let out a sigh of relief to see that Seokmin was okay.

“Kwan, you okay there?” Wonwoo asked his brother, who was still sitting in the same place, while wiping Seokmin’s face with baby wipes. Seungkwan just nodded and turned back to his picture book.

One by one the mothers came in, each taking their respective children. The twin’s mom was a P.E. teacher, Seulgi’s mom was the drama club’s adviser and Yeri’s mom taught geography. Hansol’s mom hasn’t arrived yet so he was sitting next to Seungkwan.

Wonwoo just turned away from the door when it suddenly opened again.

“Yo Hansol. Let’s go.”

Wonwoo turned around and met a giant. This guy was taller than Wonwoo, he was also bulkier. Wonwoo looked like a stick next to him.

“Oh hello. Who are you?” The stranger’s tan was too perfect to be fake.

“Hi. I’m Jeon Wonwoo. I’m the uhh first member of the babysitting club, I guess.” Wonwoo gave a light smile, which the other returned. That’s when Wonwoo noticed his canines and was struck with awe.

“I’m Kim Mingyu. I’m Hansol’s brother. Mom still hasn’t finished so I’m picking him up.” Speaking of Hansol, the kid went to them once he heard his brother’s voice. He wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s leg and said, “I don’t want to go home yet. I’m reading with Seungkwannie.”

Wonwoo smiled. “Aigoo. You’ll get to see Kwan again tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Listen to Wonwoo-ssi.” Mingyu gave Wonwoo a small smile. Hansol ran to Seungkwan and hugged him, “Bye Kwannie.” And with that, the brothers left.

Wonwoo approached his brother who was not taking his eyes away from the book. “Hey Kwan, sorry about leaving you all alone. I can read that for you now.”

When Wonwoo reached out for the book, his hands brushed Seungkwan’s. Seungkwan’s hands felt warmer than normal so Wonwoo immediately touched his brother’s forehead. “Oh my god.”

Wonwoo picked up Seungkwan and their belongings. Quickly turned off the day care room’s lights and locked everything. He ran to the school gates while carrying his brother, there he saw a familiar figure.

“Mingyu-ssi,” said person and his brother looked at the source. Wonwoo managed to catch up to them, although out of breath.

“Wonwoo-ssi, what’s wrong?” Mingyu took in the other’s appearance. Beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead, his hair was disheveled. There was also Seungkwan whose eyes were shut and giving out labored breaths.

“Please take us to the nearest hospital. Seungkwan, he has a fever.” Wonwoo tried to keep it together but inside he was freaking out. Seungkwan was his only family left and it would kill him if something happened to the younger.

Mingyu nodded in understanding. “Sol, go to mom and tell her what happened, okay?”

Hansol started to protest, “But I want to go with Kwannie. I want to-“

“Look. This is an emergency, we’re all not gonna fit in the scooter. Do you understand?” Mingyu calmly explained to his brother. Hansol nodded and left after making his brother promise to tell him about Seungkwan’s condition immediately.

The ride to the hospital took ten minutes. As soon as they got there a nurse hurriedly assisted them. While all of this was happening, Wonwoo couldn’t help but blame himself. If he had paid more attention to his brother then his situation couldn’t have gotten worse. Mingyu was with him throughout. Giving Wonwoo reassuring smiles, he would sometimes give the other’s shoulder a light squeeze.

The doctor said it was because of the change in environment. The fever would go away after a good rest. But that still didn’t give Wonwoo a piece of mind. Seungkwan was allowed to rest in the hospital until someone came to pick them up.

Wonwoo left Seungkwan in Mingyu’s care and went outside. _If mom and dad were here, they would immediately rush_. The thought hit Wonwoo like a brick, it felt like someone was holding on to his heart tightly. Breathing became hard, his eyes were blurred with tears and the next thing he knows there was a comfortable hug engulfing him.

“Hey. Seungkwan’s okay. He’s okay because he has you. Please stop crying.” It was Mingyu. Mingyu who he left to watch over his brother for a while.

“Seung-“

“An ahjumma and a Seungcheol hyung are with him. That’s why I came to look for you.” Wonwoo nodded in understanding.

“Kwan and I lost our parents on that recent plane crash. Kwan’s my only family left,” Mingyu unconsciously tightened his hug, “that ahjumma is also the school’s chairwoman.”

Mingyu quickly separated himself for Wonwoo. “Please don’t tell the chairwoman I called her ahjumma.” Wonwoo smiled at Mingyu’s panic. A couple of breaths later, Wonwoo calmed down. Together, he and Mingyu, walked back to the ward.

“This kid here won’t stop crying.” Mrs. Park was trying to soothe Seungkwan, who made grabby hands when he saw his brother.

“Hyung. Wonu hyung.” Wonwoo took Seungkwan in his arms and hugged him tight. Wonwoo whispered calming words to his brother because his fever might go back up.

“It’s okay now, Kwan. Hyung’s here. We’re together now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jun and Jihoon make an appearance. There's also a bit of Jeongcheol. And by bit I mean teeny tiny bit so don't expect too much. I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)

The news about Seungkwan’s condition reached everyone’s ears. So the next day, when the Jeon brothers opened the sliding door, little footsteps were heard and the kids all bombarded Seungkwan with a bunch of questions about his health.

Jeonghan had to round the kids up so Wonwoo could put his brother down. Hansol was the first one to reach Seungkwan and engulfed him in a hug.

“Kwannie I’m so glad you’re okay.” The rest followed, all of them taking turns in giving Seungkwan a hug. Seungkwan, for someone who just recovered from a fever, started talking like there’s no tomorrow. Wonwoo smiled and before he could stop himself, he took a stolen photo of his brother and his friends.

Wonwoo didn’t see Mingyu until the latter greeted him a good morning. Wonwoo gave a small smile and returned the greeting. He and Mingyu both played with the kids until it was time for class.

Wonwoo, during their small talk while walking, found out that Mingyu was one year younger than him. Mingyu also talked about how Hansol scolded him for not texting their mom earlier about Seungkwan’s condition.

Mingyu offered to walk Wonwoo to his class since it was the elder’s first day and all. Wonwoo was aware of the stares the students were giving them. Is it because he was new? Was it the uniform? Or were they actually looking at Mingyu and not him?

His questions were answered when they bumped into Mingyu’s best friend, Xu Minghao.

“Uhm. Why are kids following you guys?” Wonwoo and Mingyu whipped their heads and there they were, five toddlers with hands behind their backs, acting like they were caught doing nothing.

“What are you guys doing here?” Wonwoo asked to no one in particular.

“Hyung we just wanted to send you off. Like how you did for me, like how Mingyu hyung did for Hansol and like how the others’ mommies do for them.” Seungkwan answered.

Wonwoo’s heart swelled at the comment. Seungkwan, despite his occasional sass, has a really pure heart. Mingyu chuckled, “Ah. You guys really.”

Wonwoo knelt down so he can be somehow on eye level with Seungkwan. “Kwannie and everyone, this is really sweet of you. But your Mingyu hyung and I are big kids now, no need to send us off.”

“But we want to,” Soonyoung answered. A chorus of ‘yeah’s followed. Wonwoo and Mingyu looked at each other and smiled, the same thought in their heads. _We’ll never win against them._

Minghao helped the two bring back the kids to the day care room. Once they got there Jeonghan was busy cooing at Yeri. Mingyu lightly scolded Jeonghan for letting them go outside. “Oh c’mon. Nothing could’ve gone wrong. Besides they were with you.”

Wonwoo thankfully made it to his class. He would’ve felt better if Mingyu was here, at least there would’ve been a familiar face. Wonwoo wasn’t really good with strangers. All his life he never had a best friend or close friends. All he had were people who he’d talk to at school, but never outside. Wonwoo didn’t mind, because he had his books and eventually he had Seungkwan.

Wonwoo thanked the heavens when the teacher didn’t make him introduce himself. A “Class this is Jeon Wonwoo, he’ll be joining our class from today onwards,” and that was it. The teacher assigned him to the only vacant seat left, which was at the very back of the classroom. Wonwoo internally groaned because he forgot his glasses at home and he can barely see without his glasses. So much for a first day impression.

Wonwoo really didn’t get to greet his seatmates because the homeroom teacher already started talking. The person sitting on his left kept glancing at him, the one on his right just had a poker face on and was staring ahead. _Well this should be fun._

When their first break rolled in, the person sitting on Wonwoo’s left immediately talked to him.

“Hi, my name’s Wen Junhui. Everyone just calls me Jun. That one over there is Jihoon,” Jun pointed to Wonwoo’s right. Wonwoo looked at Jihoon, who just waved and muttered “Sup.”

“Don’t mind him,” Wonwoo’s attention was now back to Jun, “Jihoon is really like that. It’s kinda off-putting at first but you’ll get used to it.” Jun was easy to get along with. He had a good sense of humor which would make Jihoon and Wonwoo laugh.

When lunch time came Jun and Jihoon (surprising, I know), invited Wonwoo for lunch. Wonwoo expressed his thanks but had to decline. He quickly explained to his classmates his situation and had to be at the day care room. Jun and Jihoon were very understanding, both promised to visit Wonwoo later at the day care room after they ate.

“Hyung!” Seungkwan ran to his brother once he saw him. “How was your first day? Were your classmates nice? Did you make friends?”

“Woah. Slow down there tiger. Yes my classmate were nice and yes I made friends.” Seungkwan gave a satisfied nod and pulled his brother to the already set up mat on the floor.

Lunch was fun and messy, everyone wants to get Wonwoo’s or Jeonghan’s attention. At one point, Seokmin wiped ketchup on Seulgi’s face, causing the latter to wipe back. Soonyoung saw what happened and got revenge for his brother. Luckily Wonwoo managed to stop the three of them before any more damage could’ve happened.

True to their words, Jun and Jihoon arrived at the day care room twenty minutes before the bell would ring. “Why are there so many kids?” Wonwoo heard Jihoon whisper to himself. Jun heard it too and laughed, “Jihoon-ah, this is a day care room in case you forgot.”

The rest of the afternoon passed by in a blur. Wonwoo was thankful his parents sent him to a good school before.

His parents.

Wonwoo still hasn’t really moved on from their deaths. He actually had a dream last night that his parents took Seungkwan with them. The accident happened and Wonwoo was left alone. Wonwoo woke up in the middle of the night, sweating, and cuddled a bit closer to Seungkwan.

“Wonwoo hyung!” Wonwoo looked for the source of the shout and there was Mingyu waving at him from the fields. Mingyu was wearing a baseball uniform which made him look a hundred times better than when he was wearing their normal uniform.

Wonwoo contemplated on whether to walk to him or just wave and continue walking towards the day care room. He chose the first option. “Hi hyung,” Mingyu said once Wonwoo was close enough. A chain link fence was between them.

“Hey you. I didn’t know you played baseball.”

Mingyu lightly scratched the back of his neck. “I only entered because of Hao,” Mingyu pointed at Minghao who was busy running laps.

An awkward silence passed between them so Mingyu cleared his throat, “I should get back to practice. See you later, hyung.” Wonwoo said goodbye and left.

Back in the day care room everyone was busy doing their own stuff. Seulgi was coloring, Seokmin and Seungkwan were singing random nursery rhymes, Soonyoung was sleeping, and Hansol was drawing. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the sliding door open.

“Wonwoo hyung” “Wonwoo oppa”, the kids all rushed to Wonwoo, who sat on the floor to get tackled by hugs.

“Ya hands off my brother.” Seungkwan tried to push off Soonyoung.

“Sharing is caring, Seungkwan.” Seulgi said.

“Wow. They’re never that excited when they see me.” Wonwoo looked up to a Jeonghan with a playful smile.

“They probably sense your evil aura,” Wonwoo and Jeonghan looked at the source of the voice.

“Cheollie,” Jeonghan said sweetly. _Cheollie?_ Wonwoo wondered.

“Jeonghan hyung has a crush on Cheol hyung,” Hansol whispered on Wonwoo’s ear. Wonwoo opened his mouth and said a silent ‘ahh’.

Jeonghan was all over Seungcheol while the latter pretended to be unfazed but his ears said otherwise. “Cheollie what brings you here?” Wonwoo wasn’t sure if his mind was playing tricks on him but Jeonghan’s voice sounded slightly higher than usual.

“Doing errands for the Chairwoman. She also asked me to check if Wonwoo-ssi was doing as he’s told.” Seungcheol smiled politely which caused Jeonghan to glow, not literally but you get the point. Jeonghan had a mischievous smile on. “Ahh. I thought you were here for me.” Wonwoo was dumbfounded.

“Gross,” Soonyoung commented which Jeonghan didn’t hear. Wonwoo gave Soonyoung a scolding look so the later gave out a big smile and a peace sign.

“Well, I should get going now. Goodbye everyone,” he smiled and waved at the kids. “Wonwoo-sii, Jeonghan-ssi,” he nodded at the two and left the room.

Jeonghan sulked, Wonwoo didn’t know what to do. This was not in the adoption description. The kids must’ve sensed Jeonghan’s bad mood so they tried their best to cheer him up. They did everything, from making jokes (Hansol) to a failed attempt at ballet (Seungkwan, Seokmin, Soonyoung), to flattery (Seulgi). Jeonghan smiled at the kid’s tactics and his good mood was back instantly. Wonwoo was glad for kid’s innocence.

The mother’s came together on time this time. All of them worried over Seungkwan who politely told them he was fine. They also asked Wonwoo how his first day was, on what he thought of the school and teachers, and a bunch of other stuff.

Jeonghan was getting ready to leave when Mingyu arrived. Hansol and Seungkwan were playing with robots. Wonwoo was wiping the table.

“Mingyu-ssi,” Jeonghan acknowledged Mingyu with a smile.

“Hi everyone,” Mingyu smiled and walked towards Wonwoo. “Need help?”

Wonwoo shook his head, “I just finished. Thank you for offering though.” Mingyu showed a huge smile and walked towards his own brother. “Sol, let’s go.” Hansol nodded and hugged Seungkwan goodbye.

“You guys can leave first. I’ll lock up,” Jeonghan directed this at Wonwoo. “You sure hyung?” Jeonghan nodded and playfully shooed Wonwoo away which made the latter laugh.

On the way to the school gates, Seungkwan and Hansol were holding hands while walking, both talking enthusiastically. Wonwoo and Mingyu were walking a few steps behind them.

“How was your first day hyung?” Mingyu asked in a soft voice.

“It was okay.” Wonwoo answered. Mingyu looked at him like he was expecting more.

“What?” Wonwoo asked. “That’s it? Did you make friends? Hate some teachers? ‘Okay’ is too vague hyung.” Mingyu complained like a kid, it made the elder smile.

“I don’t know if I could call them friends since we just met but I guess so. Their names are Jun and Jihoon.”

“Hyung I just met you yesterday but I consider you as my friend.” A smile. Wonwoo noticed Mingyu smiles a lot, and when Mingyu smiles his canines show. Wonwoo liked Mingyu’s canines. “What?”

Wonwoo froze in shock. “What ‘what’?”

“You said something about my canines.” Wonwoo wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.” Wonwoo said in a whisper.

Mingyu let out a hearty laugh. “Hyung you’re so adorable.” Wonwoo tried his very best not to blush. His eyes looked at everything that wasn’t Mingyu. He looked at their younger brothers who were talking to Minghao a few feet away from them.

“You don’t mind?” Wonwoo shyly asked. He didn’t want to offend the first friend he made since moving here.

“Nah. Anyway, thanks for liking them hyung.” Mingyu’s voice was teasing so Wonwoo slightly punched the younger’s arm. Wonwoo tried not to think of how firm Mingyu’s arm felt.

“Hyungs!,” Seungkwan yelled, “Can you be any slower?”

Wonwoo and Mingyu laughed. They quickly walked to their brothers, greeted Minghao and went on separate ways towards their own homes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I really don't proofread so if you guys see any mistakes please let me know. Thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4

“A week?” Mingyu asked in surprise. Wonwoo just informed him that Mr. Kang would be the one bringing and picking up Seulgi at the day care for a week. Mrs. Kang’s drama club was having a week-long workshop outside of Seoul.

Wonwoo looked at Seulgi and nodded, “Yeah. I wonder how Seulgi’s gonna take it.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine. Seulgi’s a strong girl.” Mingyu tried to reassure him.

“I know. But she’s still a kid who needs her mom.” Wonwoo sighed and walked over to Seungkwan. “Kwan, I’m going now. Be good okay?” Seungkwan, who was busy playing with Seokmin and Hansol, nodded.

The two high school students said goodbye to Jeonghan who looked like a zombie due to the lack of sleep. They saw Minghao at the building’s entrance and walked with him. Minghao was from China like Jun. His family moved here for a because of his father’s job. They moved here during the first year of middle school and Minghao has been friends with Mingyu since then.

Wonwoo envied their friendship but quickly pushed the thought away. He had Jun and Jihoon, who he hopes would be his close friends. Mingyu was also there, announcing their friendship a few days ago. Wonwoo waved goodbye to the first years before walking up the stairs to his classroom.

Jihoon was already there, Jun was nowhere in sight. “Hey Jihoon,” Wonwoo said as he fixed his things.

“Yo Wonwoo,” Jihoon was writing something. “What’s that?” Wonwoo asked.

Jihoon looked up from his notebook. “Our Science assignment. I didn’t get to finish last night. Is yours done?” Wonwoo nodded in response.

“If I hadn’t been too caught up writing music I would’ve finished on time. But here I am, cramming.” Jihoon grumbled like an old man.

“You write music? That’s cool.” Wonwoo smiled in amusement. He doesn’t really know how the music industry works but he knows that making music takes dedication and hard work.

“Meh. I just like to dabble,” Jihoon felt his ear warm at the compliment.

Jun chose that time to show up. “Good morning guys. Jihoonie why are your ears red.” Jihoon threw his eraser at him, “Shut up.”

Wonwoo laughed at this which earned him a glare from Jihoon. Wonwoo thought he saw an angry cat, but he’s not gonna say that out loud. It’s too early for him to die. Wonwoo, instead, asked Jun if he was done with their Science assignment. Jun stiffened and screamed. “Oh shit. I forgot. Jihoon let me copy yours,” Jun made grabbing hands towards his friend’s notebook.

Jihoon swatted his hands away. “I’m not finished you idiot. Ask Wonwoo, he’s done.” Jun gave Wonwoo his best puppy eyes which made Wonwoo roll his own. Wonwoo pulled his notebook and handed it to Jun.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Jun said as he scanned the assignment. “I have no idea what’s going on. Wonwoo-ah can you teach me this later?” Wonwoo nodded, smiling at the thought that Jun was willing to learn and not just copy from his classmates.

The day passed by just like any other day. Once they were home, Wonwoo gave Seungkwan a bath.

“How was your day, Kwan?” Seungkwan was busy playing with his toy duck.

“It was okay. Soonyoung hit me so I hit him back.” Seungkwan answered nonchalantly. Wonwoo’s eyes widened.

“Seungkwan you didn’t have to hit him back.” Wonwoo lightly scolded his brother.

Seungkwan pouted. “He started it.”

Wonwoo sighed, “Was it on purpose?” Seungkwan looked at his brother, “No.”

“Kwan.”

“I know. I’ll say sorry tomorrow.” Wonwoo smiled and kissed his brother’s head. “As long as you know when you’re in the wrong.”

 

 

Seulgi was sulking the next morning. The Jeon brothers arrived a bit early so it was just Jeonghan and Seulgi. The rest were yet to arrive.

“Good morning Seulgi,” Seungkwan ran to his friend.

“Hi Kwannie,” sadness was obvious in the little girl’s voice.

“What’s wrong? Do you have a boo-boo? Hyung has magic kisses that makes boo-boos go away.” Seungkwan pointed at his brother who was talking to Jeonghan.

“I miss my mommy,” Seulgi’s eyes glistened with tears so Seungkwan hugged her.

“Hugs always makes me happy. Are you okay now Seulgi?” Said child still had unshed tears in her eyes but still nodded. Seungkwan hugged her tighter.

“I don’t have a mommy or daddy anymore. But I have hyung so it’s okay.” Wonwoo heard that and his heart broke into tiny pieces.

Seungkwan looked like he was about to cry himself so Jeonghan immediately distracted them. “Kids I have an idea.”

Seungkwan, Seulgi and Wonwoo all looked at Jeonghan like he grew another head.

“How about we make our own play? Since Seulgi’s mama is the drama club adviser. When she comes back on Friday, let’s give her a surprise performance.”

Seulgi visibly brightened at the idea of doing something for her mom. Seungkwan was smiling at the idea and tugged at his brother’s pants.

“Hyung, I’m gonna be a star.” Wonwoo laughed at his brother. “Kwan, I think it’s best if Seulgi is the star. The play is for her mama.” Seungkwan pouted but nodded anyway.

When the rest came, Wonwoo had to explain to the mothers about the plan. All of them were excited and willing to give whatever they needed.

Mingyu jumped up and down like a kid when he heard of the play. “Oh my gosh. Wonwoo hyung are we gonna be in it?”

Wonwoo didn’t know the answer to that. They didn’t even have a plan on what story to act out. The kids heard Mingyu and all shouted that they should also be in the play.

“Mingyu can be the monster.” Jeonghan suggested.

“Jeonghan hyung can be the evil queen. Like in Snow White.” Hansol suggested.  
Seulgi seemed to like the idea. “I love Snow White. The rest of you can be the seven dwarfs and the prince.”

“I want to be the prince.” Soonyoung said.

“No. You’re ugly. I’m the prince.” Seokmin answered.

“That doesn’t make sense Seokmin. You’re twins.” Mingyu said. Wonwoo laughed because the twins ignored Mingyu. His laughter soon died because the twins were starting to wrestle.

“Okay how about we draw lots. To be fair.” The twins nodded because who can say no to their Wonwoo hyung?

Wonwoo wrote each of the boys’ name on pieces of paper, folded them twice, shuffled them, and asked Seulgi to pick one. “The winner is…” The boys, especially the twins, watched Seulgi like a hawk.

“Wonwoo oppa,” the boys shouted in protest, “please read it for me. I can’t read yet.”

Jeonghan fell to the floor laughing because the situation was too comical for him to handle. Mingyu also laughed because the boys looked like fish out of water with their mouths open.

Wownoo gave them both a scolding look before taking the piece of paper from Seulgi. “And the prince for this play is,” Wonwoo paused for dramatic effect, “Soonyoung.”

Said boy shouted for joy and ran around the classroom. Seungkwan whispered to Hansol, “Why is he so happy? The prince isn’t even the main character.” Hansol laughed at his friend.

The kids were buzzing and excitement. Even Yeri was joining in the fun, babbling incoherent words. Wonwoo smiled at the scene in front of him. “Wait,” Wonwoo said.

Mingyu who was sitting beside him gave a questioning look. “We’re short on people. We need seven dwarves. We only have six members left. Me, you, Kwan, Hansol, Seokmin and Yeri.”

Jeonghan raised his hand. “Did you forget me?”

“You’re the evil queen, hyung.” Hansol reminded him.

Mingyu was thinking deeply. “We could ask some of our friends. Though I’m not sure if Minghao could do it. He’s busy with baseball and cram school.”

“This is gonna be a bad idea but I was thinking of Jihoon.” Wonwoo said.

“Jihoon hyung will kill you. Especially if you give him the role of a dwarf.” Mingyu laughed at the image of Jihoon wearing a dwarf costume while singing heigh ho.

Wonwoo looked at the younger. “You just imagined Jihoon wearing a costume while singing that work song didn’t you?”

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo with amazement. “I didn’t know you could read minds. Hey kids!” The kids stopped what they were doing and gave their undivided attention to Mingyu.

“How about we make Jihoon hyung our seventh dwarf.” The kids yelled in agreement.

“You are so dead.” Wonwoo warned him.

 

 

  
“You want me to what?” Jihoon asked, almost shouting and scaring their classmates.

“Jihoon-ah, we’re doing this for Seulgi.” Wonwoo tried to reason.

“No. And a dwarf? Wownoo, seriously?” Jihoon was sending daggers to Wonwoo

“You can be the evil queen instead,” Jun decided to butt in. His comment seemed to anger the other more.

“Jun you’re not helping.” Wonwoo scolded his friend. Jun raised his hands in mock surrender.

“The kids are really excited for this play. And when Mi-,” Wonwoo stopped because he can’t throw Mingyu under the bus like that, “-I suggested you for the position they were all really excited.”

Jihoon seemed to be thinking about this. Or at least Wonwoo hopes. “Jihoon-ah, you wouldn’t want to break small children’s hearts do you?” Wonwoo gave a warning look at Jun, which the other replied with a i-got-this look.

Jihoon let out a exaggerated sigh. “Fine. You have a seventh dwarf.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was half-asleep while typing this

The kids spent the whole week practicing for their play. Wonwoo, Mingyu and Jihoon practiced with them on their breaks and after school (in Mingyu’s case, after baseball practice). Jun and Minghao were not allowed to go in the day care room because according to Seungkwan “no sneak peeks for the audience.”

The kids also drew invitations for their parents (Mrs. Park for Seungkwan). Jeonghan also drew his own invitation. “Hyung are you going to invite your mommy and daddy?” Seulgi asked when she saw Jeonghan. “No, I’m giving this to Seungcheol.” Jeonghan said with a smile.

Two nights before the play they gave out the invitations. Mrs. Park took the invitation with no answer. Seungcheol was flustered when he received Jeonghan’s. “Ah, that guy really…” Wonwoo heard his hyung mutter.

Finally, it was performance day. The dwarfs wore colored shirts with huge belts on their waist. They also wore khaki shorts and went barefoot. Jeonghan borrowed a dress from one of the mothers, had his long hair in a bun and wore a crown. His face was bare of any makeup because “you look evil even without makeup” or so Soonyoung says.

Seulgi was wearing a dress with a yellow top and blue skirt. It wasn’t exactly like Snow White’s but Seulgi was happy with it. The twins’ mom did her makeup for her since Mrs. Kang was still on the way to school from the workshop.

Soonyoung was wearing a white shirt and a red cape. There was also a fake sword on his belt. He was wearing black slacks and leather shoes. He also had a crown which Jeonghan was fixing because Soonyoung accidentally stepped on it.

The kids were buzzing with excitement and couldn’t stop moving. Wonwoo had to force them to sit down because they might not have enough energy for the play. Jihoon was sitting beside him, grumbling about how this was a bad idea. Wonwoo nudged him with his arm, “Hey Grumpy. I see you’re already in character.”

Jihoon punched him on the arm, “Shut up.” They decided not to use the seven dwarfs’ names, like in the animated film, but decided to use their own names so the kids won’t get confused. But if they did, Jihoon would most definitely be Grumpy.

Mingyu would obviously be Happy. That guy was a puppy in human form, a really huge puppy. Wonwoo chuckled at that thought.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Speak of the devil and he shall appear. “Hm?” Wonwoo played innocent.

“Hyung. I heard you laughing. Care to share?”

“I just thought that Jihoon represents Grumpy and you represent Happy.” Wonwoo said.

“I’m Happy? Why me?” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu with an are-you-really-asking-me-that-question look.

“Fine. You could be Bashful.”

Wonwoo lightly frowned. “Why am I Bashful?” Mingyu returned the look Wonwoo gave him which made the latter laugh.

Two hours later it was show time. The parents were all present. Mrs. Park was also there, much to Seungkwan’s delight. Seungcheol was also there who was gaping like a fish out of water when he saw Jeonghan. Wonwoo snickered when he saw this. Mrs. Kang was already getting teary eyed and they weren’t even starting.

Wonwoo took a deep breath and started talking.

 

(The ones in Italic are narration)

 

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Snow White. She was kind and gentle to all animals._

 

They showed Seulgi petting a bunch of toy animals.

 

_One day, Snow White met a charming prince. They sang a beautiful love song together._

 

Soonyoung and Seulgi sang a bit of EXO’s ‘Lucky’

 

~I can call your name and

I can hold your hand

Is the falling sunlight only shining on me?

Can I be this happy?

You call my name and

You lean on my shoulder

Is the sky’s sunlight only shining on you?

Can you be that dazzling?

So lucky, my love

So lucky to have you

So lucky to be your love, I am, hmm~

 

_As they were singing, Snow White’s evil stepmother, the Queen, was watching them._

 

Jeonghan suddenly appeared outside at the window, looking at Seulgi and Soonyoung. Jeonghan tried to look as fierce as he could but deep inside he wants to coo at them.

“Mirror Mirror, not on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all.” Jeonghan was looking at a mirror with a handle.

“Snow White is the fairest of them all,” it was Seungcheol’s voice.

 

_The Queen was so jealous of Snow White’s beauty that she ordered her Huntsman to kill the princess._

 

Seungcheol suddenly appeared beside Jeonghan. They were both doing actions with their hands but there was no dialogue. Seungcheol as the Huntsman was just thought of last minute, Mingyu was originally supposed to be the Huntsman.

 

_The Huntsman couldn’t bring himself to kill the princess. So he told her to run far away, where the Queen could never find her._

 

While the narration was going on, Seungcheol quickly went back to the room. He made gestures with his hands and his face screamed of panic. Seulgi gasped and said, “Thank you kind sir. For sparing my life and warning me.”

 

_Snow White ran deep into the forest. She was lost and scared._

 

Seulgi ran around the room, sometimes she would feign tripping.

 

_Finally after all that hard work, Snow White found herself in front of a small cottage._

 

The cottage was actually one of those kid’s tents.

 

_Snow White knocked on the door, but no one was home so she stepped inside._

 

Seulgi walked in front of the tent to show her passing from the door and into the house.

 

_The cottage was a mess. Snow White, along with her animal friends, cleaned every nook and cranny of the house._

 

Seulgi grabbed a feather duster and dusted the bookshelves. The other kids moved the stuffed animals as if they were cleaning. Seulgi talked as she was cleaning. “I hope whoever lives here would let me stay.”

 

_Tired from all that cleaning, Snow White decided to sleep on one of the small beds. Snow White thought the beds were for children._

 

Seulgi fake yawned and laid down on one of the futons.

 

_Meanwhile, the Seven Dwarfs were heading home from a long day of working in the jewel mine._

 

Wonwoo quickly passed the script to Jeonghan and got in position. The kids walked first followed by Jihoon, Wonwoo and Mingyu. Mingyu was carrying Yeri since she couldn’t walk yet. Minghao and Jun tried not to crack up laughing at their friends because some parents were videotaping the whole thing. The urge to laugh worsened when Mrs. Park whispered to no one in particular, “Those are some tall dwarfs right there.”

 

_The Seven Dwarfs were surprised when they found a girl inside their home._

 

“Oh my gosh.” Seungkwan fake screamed and put his hands to his chest.

Seulgi pretended to just wake up with a shocked look on her face.

“Excuse me but who are you?” Seokmin asked.

“I am Snow White. And you?”

The dwarfs introduced themselves one by one.

“I’m Seungkwan.” “I’m Hansol.” “I’m Seokmin.” “I’m Mingyu and this is Yeri.” “I’m Wonwoo.” They all looked at Jihoon who was acting shy. “I’m Jihoon.” He said in a small voice.

 

_Snow White told her story to the dwarfs. The dwarfs promised to protect Snow White no matter what, so they invited the princess to live with them. To celebrate, the new friends sang and danced the night away._

 

Jeonghan played RED VELVET’S “Red Flavor” and the cast started dancing randomly. Surprising the crowd was Jihoon himself, who was dancing the actual choreography for the chorus. Jeonghan passed the script to Wonwoo and got into position.

 

_Back at the castle, the Queen learned that Snow White was still alive. Enraged, she made a magic potion to change her appearance. Her plan was to trick the princess._

 

Jeonghan drank grape juice and left the room.

 

_The dwarfs set off for work the next day. Snow White gave the hardworking dwarfs a kiss on the forehead._

 

Seulgi, carried by Mrs. Kang, kissed the dwarfs one by one. The dwarfs, except Wonwoo, went outside to where the windows were and pretended to mine.

 

~Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

It’s home from work we go~

 

_When the dwarfs were gone, the Queen who was disguised as an old woman, offered Snow White a beautiful red apple._

 

Jeonghan entered the room wearing a white wig, holding out an apple for Seulgi. Seulgi welcomed Jeonghan in the cottage and gave him water.

Jeonghan, again, offered the apple to Seulgi.

“Oh no. I can’t accept that.”

“Please. It’s the least an old woman like me could do for you.”

“If you insist.” Seulgi took the apple and bit it.

“What’s going on? I suddenly feel weak.” Seulgi fainted on the futons and Jeonghan let out an evil laugh.

 

_The dwarves were on the way home when they spotted an old woman coming out of their cottage. Seeing what happened to Snow White, the dwarfs chased the Queen to the top of a stormy mountain._

 

Jeonghan and the dwarfs were running around the room, careful not to step on Seulgi who was still feigning sleep. Jeonghan stopped by the door and Mingyu directed a flashlight towards Jeonghan. Jihoon made a sound similar to lightning. Jeonghan froze and slowly went limp on the floor.

 

_The dwarfs could not be happy even if the Queen was defeated for Snow White was still asleep. The dwarfs took turns watching over her day and night. This went on for about a month until one day a prince arrived._

 

Soonyoung suddenly emerged from the crowd riding a horse on stick.

“Do not fear small people, your savior is here.” The other kids face palmed because that was not in the script.

Soonyoung knelt to where Seulgi was and kissed her on the forehead. Seulgi slowly opened her eyes and, with the help of Soonyoung, stood up.

 

_The prince awakened Snow White with true love’s kiss and broke the spell._

 

The children, Jeonghan, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Jihoon all stood together in a line holding hands and bowed to their small audience.

“Bravo!”

“That was amazing.”

“Jihoon-ah you’re the perfect dwarf.” That was Jun.

The parents all hugged their kids and praised them. Mrs. Park also gave Seungkwan two thumbs up and that was enough for the kid.

“Hey tall dwarf,” Mingyu stood next to Wonwoo.

“Hey taller dwarf,” Wonwoo replied.

“Hyung!” Seungkwan made an ‘up’ gesture so Wonwoo picked him up.

“Hey bud.”

“Was I good? Did you see my ‘oh my gosh’ earlier?” Seungkwan was so happy it made Wonwoo happy.

“I sure did. I’m proud of you. I’m sure mom and dad are too.” The brothers shared a sad smile. The sad aura quickly dissolved when Soonyoung shouted “group hug”. Jihoon was in the middle of the hug.

When everyone slightly settled for a late afternoon snack outside, Seulgi suddenly spoke. “Soonyoung wasn’t even supposed to say that last line,” and everyone laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd really appreciate it if you guys gave this story kudos. thank you :)


	6. Chapter 6

The brothers were having a pleasant breakfast one fine Friday morning. Mrs. Park and Seungcheol were already at school because they were preparing for a meeting. The maids were busy doing their own jobs so it was just the two brothers eating on a very large dining table. Wonwoo was just finishing his French toast when Seungkwan spoke up.

“I hate Soonyoung.” Wonwoo wasn’t shocked, the two would always fight and say they hate each other. They would be fine at the end of the day though.

“What happened this time?” Wonwoo smiled. Seungkwan shoved a spoonful of Rice Krispies into his mouth before talking. Wonwoo didn’t catch anything because his brother was talking with his mouth full.

“Kwan, don’t talk with your mouth full.” Seungkwan chewed slowly and finally swallowed his food.

“I said, Soonyoung said something about my shirt yesterday.” Wonwoo tried to recall what Seungkwan was wearing the day before.

“Pink flamingo,” Seungkwan reminded him. Wonwoo motioned for Seungkwan to continue.

“He said I had no right to wear it because I haven’t seen one in real life,” Seungkwan was starting to whine and that was not good. Wonwoo had to think fast.

“Let’s go see them then,” the words left his mouth before he could even process them. Seungkwan lit up like Wonwoo just extended his bed time.

“Really hyung? Yes!” Seungkwan almost knocked off his bowl because of all the excitement.

After the brothers finished their food and brushed their teeth, they walked to school. They were still early, considering the fact that they left home at seven and the school was just five minutes away by car, ten to fifteen minutes by foot.

The ahjummas they’d pass by would be smitten by Seungkwan because the kid’s just that adorable. Wonwoo didn’t mind the cooing and Seungkwan loved the attention. What makes Wonwoo uncomfortable is that some would try to set him up with their daughters. He would just politely laugh and smile until the ahjummas stop talking.

“Hyung!” The brothers were only a few, maybe twenty, feet away from the gates when they heard a familiar voice. Mingyu’s.

“Good morning, guys.” Mingyu’s smile put the sun in shame in this early morning. As usual, he was riding his scooter with Hansol sitting in front of him.

“Hey, Gyu,” Mingyu raised his eyebrows at the nickname. “Hey, Sol.” Hansol just mumbled his greetings, still having a low energy because it was still early.

Mingyu matched his scooter's speed with the Jeon brother’s walking pace which made Wonwoo scold him for wasting gas. Mingyu laughed and sped the scooter ahead of them.

“Why don’t you commute? Isn’t gas expensive?” Wonwoo asked when they reached the parking area. Mingyu removed Hansol’s helmet and dropped his brother on the floor. Seungkwan immediately stood beside him and started talking.

“I love the speed,” Mingyu removed his helmet and fixed his hair. Fix is the term but all he really did is ruffle his hair. Something in the back of Wonwoo’s mind seemed to like the view. Wonwoo immediately shook away his thoughts.

“Mhm. Okay. Sure.” Wonwoo tried to hide his smile but failed to do so.

“Hyung stop making fun of me.” Mingyu bumped their shoulders and they all walked towards the day care room. The day care room was empty, no Jeonghan and no other kids.

“I guess we’re early,” Hansol said as he started pulling out a futon.

“Hansol, what are you doing?” Seungkwan asked. Hansol looked at Seungkwan and shrugged, “I’m sleeping.”

Not even five minutes later, the twins came barging in the room with their mom in tow. Wonwoo greeted her a good morning and took the twins’ bag from her. The twins said goodbye to their mom and proceeded to play. Hansol was still sleeping so Seungkwan was just talking to Mingyu.

“Ah,” Seokmin nudged his brother who looks nervous. “Do it Soonyoung.” Mingyu and Wonwoo made eye contact, neither knowing what was going on.

Soonyoung slowly walked towards Seungkwan, who was now hiding behind Mingyu. Wonwoo then realized what was happening so he motioned for Mingyu to go to him. When Mingyu stood up, Seungkwan tried to stop him but failed.

“What’s up, Buttercup?” Mingyu half-whispered in Wonwoo’s ear. “Don’t call me that you idiot.” Mingyu laughed, “Okay, Bubbles.” Wonwoo glared at him. “Blossom?” Wonwoo was just about to smack Mingyu on the head when Seungkwan spoke.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” Wonwoo knew his brothers antics, so he knew that Seungkwan was pretending.

“I said I’m sorry for saying mean things yesterday,” Soonyoung was slightly red in the face, most probably due to embarrassment.

Seungkwan smiled. “Apology accepted. Besides, Wonwoo hyung told me we were gonna see the flamingos.”

“You are?” The twins asked at the same time. Seungkwan nodded while smiling.

Seokmin ran in front of Wonwoo. “Hyung I want to go too.” Soonyoung joined in. Seungkwan tried to stop them. “You aren’t coming. It’s just gonna be me and Wonwoo hyung.”

Wonwoo looked conflicted. Mingyu was enjoying the show. “What’s going on?” Hansol woke up because of the noise.

“Wonwoo hyung is taking Seungkwan to see the flamingos.” Seokmin answered.

“Just Seungkwan?” Hansol asked. “You can come with us,” answered Seungkwan which made the twins scream louder.

Wonwoo can feel a headache coming and Mingyu noticed. “Okay boys calm down and let Wonwoo hyung think, okay?” The twins nodded and Wonwoo gave Mingyu a thankful smile.

“Good morning everyone.” Jeonghan opened the door.

“What the fu-“ Wonwoo covered Mingyu’s mouth before the f word could escape.

“Hyung?” Wonwoo asked, shocked. The kids were all staring at Jeonghan. Jeonghan who now has his hair cut up to chin length.

Jeonghan consciously touched his hair. “Does it look bad?” Jeonghan chuckled nervously.

Seungkwan walked to him and tugged his pants. Jeonghan squatted and let Seungkwan touch his hair. “I think it looks nice.” The rest of the kids soon followed and started giving out compliments. Mingyu and Wonwoo both of them gave Jeonghan two thumbs up each.

Seulgi and Yeri arrived at the same time. Seulgi looked like she received betrayal of her life when she saw Jeonghan’s hair. “Oppa! Why?” Seulgi stared in disbelief.

“You don’t like it, Seulgi-ah?” Jeonghan pouted. Seulgi shook her head. “I’ll get used to it.”

The moms also fussed over Jeonghan’s hair. But they also complimented him. Nothing will change the fact that Jeonghan looks good. Even if you shave all of his hair he’d probably still make heads turn his way.

“Jeonghan hyung!” Soonyoung got Jeonghan’s attention. “Wonwoo hyung is taking Seungkwan to see the flamingos. Seungkwan won’t let us come.” Wonwoo face palmed, Mingyu patted the elder’s back.

“Really now? Wonwoo-ah, why don’t you let us join you?” Jeonghan was smirking. Wonwoo knows there’s no way to escape this. Just when he was about to say something, Mingyu spoke.

“You need your parents’ permissions first.” Jeonghan smirked more. The kids seemed to be absorbing Mingyu’s words.

“Let’s go ask then.” Seokmin and Soonyoung were already at the door waiting for the rest of the group.

“Right now?” Hansol asked.

“Yes.” The twins yelled in unison. Hansol and Seulgi walked to the twins.

“Well, someone needs to help them.” Jeonghan stood up and opened the door. One by one they left. Wonwoo, Mingyu and Seungkwan were the only ones left inside the day care room.

 

 

 

 

“Yo Wonwoo, it’s Friday. What’s with the face?” Jun greeted Wonwoo.

Wonwoo slumped to his seat, folded his arms over his table and hid his head. “Rough morning?” Jihoon asked.

Wonwoo took deep breaths and faced his friends. “The day care is going to the zoo tomorrow.”

Jun’s eyes lit up. “Yaaaaay.” Wonwoo looked at him.

“What?” Jun asked. “We’re not invited?” Jun gave out his best puppy eyes at Wonwoo who just sighed and mumbled “do what you want.”

“Jihoonie is also coming with us.” Jun declared. Jihoon just shook his head. A few minutes later he was asking when and where they are meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the short chapter :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, my dudes.

“The zoo?” Seungkwan nodded at Mrs. Park’s question. Since everyone in the day care was coming, Seungkwan suggested that they should invite Mrs. Park and Seungcheol.

“I can’t.” Seungkwan pouted at the old woman’s answer.

“But why?” Mrs. Park pointedly looked at Seungkwan.

Wonwoo immediately picked up his brother and bowed. “I’m sorry for his actions Mrs. Park.”

“Wonwoo,” said person lifted his head. “How many times have I told you to call me grandma?”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Pa- grandma.” Mrs. Park smiled. “Can I call you grandma too?” Seungkwan interjected. The old woman nodded, which made Seungkwan beam.

“Hyung we have a grandma,” Wonwoo smiled at his brother fondly.

“Seungcheol,” said man was inside the room in a flash.

“Go with them tomorrow.” The secretary bowed in agreement. Wonwoo made a mental note to message Jeonghan later about this.

Wonwoo slept late that night because of Seungkwan. His brother just can’t contain his excitement and is running around their room yelling “we’re going to the zoo tomorrow”. Thankfully the Chairwoman was a heavy sleeper or else the brothers would be sleeping on the streets.

 

 

 

 

“You look like shit.” That was the first thing Jihoon told Wonwoo when he saw him. Jihoon was wearing a black graphic tee, white skinny jeans and a black hat.

“Good morning to you too, Jihoon.” Wonwoo was wearing a plain white shirt topped with a jean jacket, washed ripped jeans and loafers. Wonwoo also had sunglasses but wasn’t wearing them yet so they’re just hanging on his shirt.

Seungkwan wore his flamingo shirt that Wonwoo had to wash when they got home yesterday.

_“Seungkwan you have a lot of shirts.”_

_“But that’s the only one with flamingos.”_

Seungcheol wasn’t with them yet because he was still preparing their lunch. They all agreed to meet up at the bus stop near the school.

The next to arrive was Jeonghan who was wearing a light gray sweater, black pants and a fedora hat.

“Look who’s dressed up nicely,” Wonwoo teased the older when he got to them.

“Hyung I like your hat.” Seungkwan supplied.

 

The others soon followed. The twins were wearing onesies, Soonyoung’s was a tiger and Seokmin’s was a dog. Seulgi was wearing a floral dress. Yeri was wearing a bunny printed shirt and baby pink shorts.

“Are we late?” Mingyu and Hansol were the next ones. Mrs. Kim couldn’t go because she was looking after her sister in the hospital.

Mingyu was breathtaking. He was wearing all black. Black shirt, black leather jacket and black jeans.

“Who died?” Jihoon asked. He got a small punch from Wonwoo.

“You clean up well.” Wonwoo said. Mingyu smiled at the compliment. “Thanks hyung. You too.”

Hansol was wearing a white shirt and a bomber jacket. The kids were talking amongst themselves, excitement obvious on their faces.

“We only have Jun, Minghao and Seungcheol hyung left.”

“So that explains why Jeonghan hyung is glowing.” Mingyu teased. The mothers teased Jeonghan too who was trying not to blush.

“All thanks to Wonwoo for texting me last night.” Mingyu turned to Wonwoo.

“How come you don’t text me?” Mingyu pouted like a kid.

“I don’t have your number.” Wonwoo shrugged. Mingyu quickly pulled out his phone. “Let’s exchange numbers then.” How can Wonwoo say no to that smile?

When Mingyu went to talk to the mothers, Jihoon walked towards Wonwoo. “Smooth,” the shorter whispered. Wonwoo rolled his eyes and laughed.

 

Jeonghan looked like a fish out of water when he saw Seungcheol. Even the others were looking at him like he came straight out of a magazine.

Seungcheol was wearing a white button up with its first two buttons undone, sleeves rolled to his elbows. Seungcheol was also wearing an earring on his left ear. This whole look was very different from his usual three-piece suits. Shock would be the understatement of the year.

Jeonghan held onto Wonwoo’s arm for support. “He wants me dead, Wonwoo. I know it.” Wonwoo wanted to laugh but Jeonghan looked like he was about to cry.

“Wow Seungcheol hyung,” Mingyu broke the silence. Seungcheol lightly scratched the back of his neck.

“I look weird, don’t I?” Seungcheol’s question put Jeonghan out of his daze.

“Choi Seungcheol, what are you talking about? You look perfect.” Jeonghan held Seungcheol at arm’s length. Seungcheol genuinely smiled at the compliment. “Thanks, Jeonghan. You look great too by the way. Love the hat,” Seungcheol lightly flicked Jeonghan’s hat and chuckled.

Jun and Minghao arrived together. “Can you guys believe we live in the same apartment complex?” Jun asked to no one in particular.

Jun was wearing a white t-shirt and jogger pants. Minghao was wearing a muscle tee and ripped jeans.

 

“Woah,” the kids all looked in awe at the gates in front of them. Jeonghan and Mingyu volunteered to buy the tickets while the rest waited under a tree nearby.

“Hyung,” Seungkwan gave his brother his brightest smile. “I can’t wait to go inside.”

The queue for the tickets was long since it was a Saturday. The twins were already starting to whine, asking ‘how much longer’ every minute. Their mother tried to calm them down but this seemed to make them whine more.

Finally, after a long wait, the volunteers managed to buy the tickets. The next problem was when they got inside. Half of the kids wanted to go to the aquarium on the right, half wanted to see the exhibits on the left.

Wonwoo suggested that they split up, the kids all shouted protests.

“How about we flip a coin instead?” Mingyu suggested. “Heads we go left, tails we go right.” The kids all agreed so Mingyu started to flip his coin. “Aquarium it is then.”

Wonwoo and Mingyu walked next to each other on the way to the aquarium. “You’re a lifesaver,” Wonwoo told the taller. Mingyu smiled, “I’m always at your service hyung.”

Meanwhile Jun, Jihoon and Minghao were a few steps behind them. Each sharing a knowing smile because of their friends.

The kids loved the aquarium, especially Seulgi who had photos taken everywhere the lighting was good. Seokmin screamed when he saw a shark, which caused his twin to laugh out loud. Wonwoo also took some pictures of Seungkwan and some selfies with whoever was near him. The kids also had a group picture with the biggest aquarium as their background.

Mingyu and Minghao each brought their own cameras. Jun poked Minghao in the arm. “Take my photo?” Minghao agreed and took a couple of shots. “Woah. Hyung you’re really photogenic.” Jun ruffled Minghao’s hair.

 

They finally reached the exit and the next were the reptiles and amphibians.

Wonwoo was slightly creeped out because of the snakes.

“Why is his belly huge?” Hansol pointed at one snake in particular. The staff nearby heard him, “Oh that one? He just ate an egg.”

Soonyoung looked offended and tugged at Seungcheol’s hand. “Hyung I don’t like snakes.”

“Oh. Why not?”

“They eat eggs. Coco came from an egg.” Soonyoung was pouting when he answered.

“Who is Coco?” Seungcheol continued to ask.

“My pet chicken.” Soonyoung proudly answered. Jihoon overheard their conversation. “So you don’t eat chicken?” Jihoon asked.

“Fried chicken is my favorite.” Soonyoung smiled and his eyes disappeared. Jihoon chuckled at his answer and they continued to walk.

The group was lucky enough to watch the feeding of crocodiles. Hansol enjoyed this part because it was simply ‘awesome’.

 

Next was the petting zoo. The kids started shaking with excitement. Luckily, the queue wasn’t long so they quickly got in.

Mingyu laughed at his brother who was trying to pick up an overweight bunny. “Oh my gosh. Hansol look here!” Hansol quickly posed for the camera.

Some of the mothers, Jeonghan and Jun also went inside the petting zoo. Mingyu and Minghao were busy taking pictures.

“Hao, take our photo.” Mingyu suddenly put his arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders and did a peace sign. Wonwoo, though taken aback, smiled at the camera.

“Seungkwan you look like this one,” Soonyoung held up a guinea pig. Thankfully Seungkwan didn’t get upset and just shouted, “At least I’m cute.”

 

The group decided to have lunch, courtesy of Seungcheol, before continuing. Luckily the eating area was near the petting zoo.

Lunch was as peaceful as it can be with the kids. Seungkwan, for some reason, wanted Wonwoo to feed him. The mothers gushed about how great Seungcheol’s cooking was and how the food presentation deserved a gold medal.

Jeonghan, after the first bite, suddenly asked Seungcheol to marry him. This caused Seungcheol to blush and choke on his food. Jeonghan almost made an inappropriate comment but there were kids present.

 

The big mammals were next. The kids backed off a little when a lion went near the glass separating them.

The high schoolers also made fun of Jihoon when they got to the cheetah and there was a cub.

“Look guys, Jihoonie’s here.” Jun pointed out. The rest followed, so did the kids.

“Jihoon-ah what are you doing there?’

“Hyung why are you so small.” Mingyu earned an elbow in the gut for that. They all managed to force Jihoon into taking a photo next to the baby cheetah.

“Mingyu oppa,” Seulgi pointed at a giraffe so Mingyu copied how it was chewing, this caused everyone to laugh. Wonwoo luckily caught the action on video.

 

The group finally arrived to where the birds are. Everyone was in awe when they stopped in front the peacocks. Although it was a slight disappointment that none of them spread their feathers.

“Mom I want to ride that one,” Seokmin pointed to an ostrich. Wonwoo asked the caretaker if the children could ride them, but sadly the ostriches weren’t really for riding.

“Finally,” Seungkwan screamed when they got to the flamingos. The group was in a deck with railings, in front of them was a large body of water where the flamingos were. Wonwoo hurriedly took a bunch of photos with Seungkwan in them.

 

“Let the real battle begin,” Mrs. Kang whispered in Wonwoo’s ear. They were standing in front of the gift shop. The kids were pointing at everything asking their moms to buy for them.

“Wonwoo-ssi, the Chairwoman said you could buy anything you wanted.” Seungcheol appeared beside the brothers.

“It’s okay hyung. And please drop the formalities, just call me Wonwoo.”

“And call me yours,” Jeonghan suddenly appeared. Seungcheol groaned and pushed Jeonghan’s face away, “Stop being cheeky, Yoon.” Jeonghan just laughed sweetly and went to help the mothers.

“Wonwoo, I swear buy something for you and your brother. Go.” Seungcheol pushed them inside the shop, which was a chaos.

Mingyu was already paying at the cashier, carrying Hansol with one arm. Damn those arms. Wonwoo went back to reality when Seungkwan pulled him towards the stuffed animals.

“Grandma,” Seungkwan pointed at a toy sheep. “Let’s buy it for her,” Wonwoo couldn’t say no so he bought the toy, along with a shirt for each of them and another stuffed flamingo for Seungkwan.

“This is all?” Seungcheol was the one paying since he was using a credit card. “The Chairwoman did tell me to tell you to let you buy to your hearts’ content.”

Seungkwan smiled, “Cheol hyung we’re good.”

 

Everyone parted ways when they got to the bus station. Mingyu was carrying a sleepy Hansol. Wonwoo was also carrying a sleepy Seungkwan. The teachers had their husbands pick them up.

Seungcheol and Wonwoo had a pleasant conversation on the walk back home. A conversation Jeonghan would die to hear.

“I really don’t get him you know,” Seungcheol sighed.

“Hyung, what do you not get? Jeonghan hyung is as obvious as a stain on a white shirt.”

“That’s the thing. He’s too, I don’t know, straightforward about this.” Wonwoo can see the frustration on the elder’s features.

“Jeonghan hyung is straightforward about anything. This is just my opinion but you should give him a chance, see if things work out.”

Seungcheol let out a deep breath. “I’ll think about it. Besides, it’s not like I’m not attracted to him.”

Wonwoo smiled. He smiled for his hyungs. He smiled for his brother, who was still sound asleep on his back. He smiled because his life wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give this story kudos if you've liked the story so far. Thank you :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely sorry for the slow update. I really wasn't feeling inspired these past few days. Hope you manage to enjoy this short update though. Thank you for your support :)

When Wonwoo arrived at his seat, an envelope addressed to him was placed on top of his desk. Wonwoo examined the envelope which had nothing but his name written. Jun, who just arrived grabbed the envelope from him.

“Oh what’s this? A love letter maybe?” Jihoon looked up from his music sheet when he heard the words ‘love letter’. Wonwoo tried to get back the envelope but Jun ran to the front and immediately opened the object in question.

 

“Dear Wonwoo-ssi,

I don’t think you know me. But I’v-“

 

Before Jun could even continue, Wonwoo snatched the letter and the envelope and smacked Jun in the head with them. “This is private, you idiot. Besides, I don’t think whoever wrote this wants their letter to be read out loud.”

Jun pouted but walked with Wonwoo towards their seats. Some of their classmates were looking over to them, curious to what’s happening. Jihoon was looking at his friends with amusement.

Wonwoo opened the letter, Jun reading behind his back.

 

_Dear Wonwoo-ssi,_

_I don’t think you know me. But I’ve always admired you. Please meet me later at the back of the school after classes. I have something important to tell you._

 

“It IS a love letter. Way to go my dude,” Jun was patting Wonwoo on the back, Jihoon was reading the letter and some of their classmates were teasing Wonwoo. Some of the girls were whispering amongst themselves, probably wondering who gave that letter.

 

 

“Show me,” Jun just finished telling Jeonghan about the love letter so now the elder is asking to see said item. It was lunch time and the trio went to the day care room to eat.

“I’m not bring-“ Wonwoo was cut off by Jun. “Here you go, hyung.” Wonwoo looked at Jun because how could he have the letter.

“I sorta went through your stuff,” Wonwoo smacked him again in the head for the second time today.

The kids were also excited but then Seokmin spoke up. “But if Wonwoo hyung has a girlfriend then he wouldn’t spend much time with us anymore.” Everyone in the room froze for five seconds until the kids all shouted protests to Wonwoo.

“Kids,” Jeonghan spoke. “What if instead of Wonwoo not having time for you, you get an older sister to play with you too.” The kids weren’t listening, they were too busy about the fact that Wonwoo may not have much time for them.

“Uhm. Why are the kids shouting?” Everyone suddenly had their attention to the person standing by the door, Mingyu.

“Hyung, Wonwoo hyung is going to get a girlfriend.” Hansol told his brother.

“What?” Mingyu quickly whipped his head to look at Wonwoo. Wonwoo, for some reason, felt nervous towards the attention given to him.

“I d-don’t even know who gave the letter,” Wonwoo mentally cursed himself for stuttering. Mingyu visibly relaxed, “Oh.”

Wonwoo nodded and faced the kids. “Look guys,” Wonwoo took a deep breath, “whether I have a relationship or not, it doesn’t mean I’ll spend less time with you. I love you guys too much.” Everyone in the room was quiet. Even Jihoon was smiling at Wonwoo’s confession.

“Group hug,” Soonyoung shouted and tackled Wonwoo, everyone else followed.

“Mingyu you giant stop squishing me,” Jihoon flicked the youngers forehead and everyone laughed.

“Hey Hao. I didn’t see you there,” Jun waved at the younger. Minghao smiled and walked to where the chaos was.

 

The students all walked together after eating. Jun, Minghao and Jihoon were walking ahead, Wonwoo and Mingyu were a few steps behind them. The three in front were discussing Jihoon’s current work. This come as a surprise to Jun because Jihoon never really lets anyone listen to a work in progress.

There was a comforting silence between Wonwoo and Mingyu, which was broken when Mingyu whispered. “So how does getting a love letter feel, Mr. Popular?” Wonwoo lightly pushed the younger to the side.

“It wasn’t really a love letter. Just someone asking me to meet them later.” Mingyu eyed the smaller skeptically. “What?” Wonwoo squinted his eyes in a threatening manner but he just looked like an angry kitten.

“Hyung if you don’t stop being cute that’s not the only love letter you’ll receive,” the trio in front chose this moment to shut up and actually hear their conversation.

Minghao turned around. “Why, Gyu? Will you give Wonwoo hyung a love letter too?” Wonwoo felt his ears get warm. Mingyu chased his best friend across the hallway up to their classroom. A few seconds later Mingyu popped up from the door and waved goodbye to Wonwoo and his friends.

When the second years were climbing the stairs, Jun suddenly spoke. “If Mingyu does give Wonwoo a love letter, it’s over for all of Wonwoo’s admirers.” Jihoon laughed at this while Wonwoo ignored his friends.

 

The girl is cute. Cute would be an understatement but that’s Wonwoo’s first thought when he saw her. She was a couple of inches, maybe five or six inches, shorter than him. Her hair was short and she had see-through bangs that framed her face well.

“Hello,” Wonwoo smiled because he could see the girl fidgeting and wringing her fingers.

“H-hi,” the girl wouldn’t look Wonwoo in the eye.

“Hey, no need to be shy.” Wonwoo suddenly remembered his conversation earlier with his friends.

 

_“So what are you gonna say?” Jun asked while adjusting his backpack’s straps._

_“I’m going to reject her.” Wonwoo said while fixing his wire rimmed glasses._

_Jihoon whistled. “Not surprised. You don’t look like the type to go out with someone just because they asked.”_

_Jun looked at his friends. “You won’t even offer friendship?”_

_Wonwoo shrugged. “And make them hope for something more?”_

_Jihoon nodded. Jun let out a sigh and patted Wonwoo on the back. “Do you want us to watch from a distance?”_

_Wonwoo shook his head, “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”_

 

“I j-just didn’t expect you to show up.” The girl let out a nervous laugh. “I’m just going to go straight to the point. I like you, Wonwoo-ssi. Please go out with me.” The girl did a ninety degree bow and Wonwoo was the one flustered.

“Could you at least tell me your name?”

The girl looked at Wonwoo in shock. “Right, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Park Hana, second year class five.” Wonwoo was surprised because he didn’t know anyone in that class, he expected the girl to be in class three or one since Wonwoo was in class two.

“I’m sorry,” the expression on Hana’s face turned from hopefulness to sadness. “I really appreciate the letter and your feelings,” Wonwoo took a deep breath. “I admire your courage but I can’t accept your feelings. I’m really sorry.”

Hana let out a breath and nodded, “I already expected this. I guess this is better than not confessing, right?” She laughed, but her laugh was forced.

“I hope you don’t ignore me when we bump into each other,” Hana smiled, a real one which Wonwoo returned. “I won’t. Thank you and sorry, again.” The girl bowed and walked away.

 

“How was it?” Wonwoo was surprised to see his friends inside the day care room. “Minghao, you too?”

Minghao shrugged, “I didn’t want to be left behind.”

“What about practice?” Wonwoo asked. Minghao smiled evilly, “I’m not leaving until I get details, hyung.”

Jun whooped and shouted, “That’s my boy.”

Wonwoo face palmed and looked at Jihoon for help. The latter smirked at him and lightly shook his head. Wonwoo then turned to Mingyu who raised his hands in defense, “I’m as curious as them. Sorry hyung.”

Jeonghan and the kids were also anticipating for the answer. Wonwoo rolled his eyes at everyone, “I rejected her. I thanked her for her feelings and her courage. I also told her I won’t ignore her.”

“That’s it?” Jeonghan asked. “No dramatic crying? No “Wonwoo oppa you jerk”? No tearing of the letter?”

Mingyu looked at the caregiver, “Hyung you watch too much drama.”

The kids all surrounded Wonwoo and each suddenly gave their own letters. A tear or two slipped from Wonwoo’s eyes. Wonwoo made a promise to read them all later before going to bed much to the children’s chagrin.

When everyone was busy doing their own stuff. Mingyu sat next to Wonwoo and pointed at the letters, “Told you that wasn’t the only love letter you’ll receive.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is VERY short, forgive me :)

“You won’t be able to go here for lunch?” Jeonghan asked Wonwoo as the younger was getting ready to go to class.

“Yeah. I need to finish my Science paper today.” Wonwoo kissed the toddlers’ heads and left the room.

Wonwoo passed by Mingyu in the hallway, the younger offered to walk with him.

“Hyung, no offense but you look tired.” Wonwoo glared at the younger and a chuckle instead.

“Our Science teacher is a terror. He keeps giving out assignments and is very strict with us.” Mingyu started to feel bad for the older. “Looking on the bright side, I’d probably experience the same thing next year.” This made Wonwoo laugh and Mingyu is glad he was the cause of that.

Jun teased him when he got to his seat. “Wonwoo-ah, I see you’re being lovey dovey with our Mingyu over there.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Mingyu and I are just friends. Stop being an idiot.”

Jihoon raised his eyebrows. “What?” Wonwoo asked.

“Nothing,” obviously it wasn’t nothing but Wonwoo let it go.

Time flew really fast and it was already lunch time. “Ah shit,” Wonwoo muttered. “I forgot my lunch.”

“Wonwoo you can have mine, I’m on a diet anyway.” Wonwoo looked for the source of the voice and was surprised to see their class president offering her lunch. Wonwoo was about to politely decline, because it didn’t seem right if he took her lunch, when majority of his male classmates shoved some food on Wonwoo’s desk.

“Hey bud, don’t have lunch? Have one of my croissants.”  
“Yo Won, I have extra banana milk. Have it.”  
“My mom gave me this sandwich but I don’t like ham. Today is your lucky day, Jeon.”

Jihoon and Jun were quietly laughing at the side. “Ah. The power of male jealousy.” Jun chuckled while walking towards the school canteen.

 

 

Meanwhile back in the day care room there was a bit of situation. “Oh no, looks like Wonwoo forgot his lunch box.” The kids heard this and all of them immediately offered to bring it to the second year.

“Ah. But you have to eat your own lunches first.” The kids quickly scrambled and opened their respective lunchboxes, except for Seungkwan.

“Kwannie?” Jeonghan looked at the boy who was staring intently at the lunchbox. “You really want to take it to him don’t you?” Jeonghan scribbled something, “Wear this so if you get lost, your brother’s name and section are here. Okay?” Seungkwan nodded and left the room.

“I wonder if it was right that I let him go alone. Well, it’s not like he’s leaving the school grounds.”

 

 

Seungkwan was happily walking, lunchbox on both of his arms. Students in the hallway were staring at him because it’s not every day where you see a toddler roam around campus.

“A lunch box?” One student asked. The one beside him suddenly gasped, “Oh my gosh. What if he’s running his first errand?” Her question made everyone in the vicinity gasp and watch the small boy walk.

And then there were stairs. Given that his brother is a second year, his classroom was on the second floor. Minghao, who just came out of the classroom saw him. “Seungkwan, what are you doing?”

Seungkwan looked at the first year and held the lunchbox higher. “Giving hyung his lunch.” Minghao looked at the three year old, then at the stairs. “Uhh. Do you want me to help you climb up?” Minghao pointed at the stairs and Seungkwan quickly shook his head.

“Need to do this myself.” The students felt like melting because this was just too pure for them to handle. Minghao wished Seungkwan good luck and quickly ran into their classroom, where Mingyu was talking with their other friend, Chan.

“Hao, why are you out of breath?”

“I saw Seungkwan by the stairs and he said he was delivering Wonwoo hyungs lunch.” Mingyu’s eyes widened at his best friends statement. “Why didn’t you help him?” Mingyu asked. “He didn’t want to. I swear, Gyu, the kid is the purest human being ever.”

“Stop being dramatic.” Chan told him. Mingyu lightly smacked the youngest in the head. “Toddlers are pure shut up.”

Mingyu rushed out of the classroom, his friends in tow, and sneakily watched over Seungkwan.

“Uhm. What are we doing?” Chan asked. Minghao and Mingyu immediately shushed him and made him crouch down. Seungkwan was already halfway the stairs when someone accidentally bumped into him, making him lose his grip in the lunchbox.

Luckily Chan did a dive and saved the lunchbox. “Here you go buddy.” Seungkwan quickly bowed and thanked him. When Chan was back, Mingyu wasn’t there. “Where’s Mingyu?” Minghao shrugged, “Dunno.”

 

Mingyu ran to the second floor, using the other set of stairs located at the other end of the hallway. Mingyu quickly ran to where the middle stairs were, the ones Seungkwan was using and told people going down that a toddler was going up and that they should watch their steps. When Mingyu finally saw Seungkwan, the older immediately went into hiding.

 

Wonwoo was busy writing. His friends and classmates doing the same since their Science teacher was every student’s worst nightmare.

“Hey Jeon, someone’s looking for you.” Wonwoo looked to the door, and there was his brother flashing off the biggest smile. Wonwoo quickly walked to where his brother was. “Kwannie, what are you doing here?”

Seungkwan raised the lunchbox, “Lunch.”

“Ah. Jeon must be full after ea- hmpf,” Jun immediately covered his stupid classmate’s mouth. “If you say one more word I will stab you with a pencil,” Jihoon threatened him.

By now, everyone’s attention were on the brothers. “Seungkwan, I’m glad you came. Hyung was really hungry.” Seungkwan brightened at this. “Really, hyung?” Wonwoo nodded.

Some of Wonwoo’s classmates were moved to tears. “Wonwoo let me call you hyung too.” One of their classmates called out which made Jihoon throw his pencil case at him.

Wonwoo grabbed his brother’s hand and led him to the stairs at the end of hallway since no one really uses that one. “Let’s share this okay?” Seungkwan nodded and patiently waited for his brother to open the lunchbox.

The food was a mess, a result of it falling down earlier. Seungkwan looked devastated. “Look Kwan, Seungcheol hyung made your favorite burger patties. Say ahh,” Seungkwan opened his mouth and chewed happily.

When the brothers finished eating, Wonwoo took Seungkwan back to the day care room. The kids immediately lunged at him.

“Hey guys. I missed you too but I have to go.” They all let out words of protest Wonwoo was almost tempted to stay, almost. “The teacher will scold him if he doesn’t finish his paper. Do you want Wonwoo to get scolded?” Jeonghan asked the kids.

“No. I will beat the teacher if he scolds Wonwoo-hyung,” Soonyoung voiced out. Jeonghan laughed at this and ruffled Soonyoung’s hair. “I’m sure you will Soonyoung-ah.”

Thankfully, Wonwoo made it in time to finish his paper. His classmates were teasing him which Wonwoo just laughed at. “If you want Wonwoo’s heart you have to get through Seungkwan first,” Jun piped in the teasing. This made their classmates laugh, even Jihoon.

“Jun go finish your paper,” someone shouted. This made Jun freeze and run to his seat, causing another round of laughter.

 

On the floor below, Mingyu was being interrogated by his friends. “Where the hell did you disappear to?” Minghao asked.

“It’s a secret,” Mingyu smiled and showed his canines. Minghao and Chan just looked at each other. “Dude, do you have a secret girlfriend or something?” Chan’s question made Mingyu stand up abruptly, causing Minghao to almost fall down. “What the hell?”

  
“Mingyu wouldn’t have time to get a girlfriend. Not when he’s heavily crushing on Wonwoo-hyung.” Minghao exposed his friend when he finally gained his composure.

“I do not,” Mingyu answered defensively, “you’re the one crushing on Jun hyung.”

Minghao just chuckled, “Who wouldn’t? Have you seen his ass?” Mingyu rolled his eyes and Chan stared at them in shock. “Wait. So I’m the only one here who isn’t gay?” Minghao and Mingyu laughed at their friend and patted his back.


	10. Chapter 10

Wonwoo and Seungkwan’s parents died late August and it was now the first week of October. This means they’ve been here for more than a month now.

It was autumn. Wonwoo hated the cold and it will only get worse once winter comes. Seungkwan, on the other hand, loves autumn. He used to ask Wonwoo to stop at a nearby park so he could play with the fallen leaves, that routine stopped when Seungkwan discovered poop in the leaves.

As usual, no one is at the day care room yet. The Jeon brothers always arrive earlier than the rest. This opportunity gives them more time to bond with each other.

Jeonghan and the rest started to arrive one by one. Soonyoung was excitedly pulling his brother towards Seungkwan, he immediately showed him his new action figure. “It’s Ranger Red.” Seungkwan showed a lot of enthusiasm because Power Rangers seemed to be popular among kids these days.

They still had thirty minutes before classes start. Mingyu went ahead since he needed to study for a quiz. The kids were starting to play their favorite game, the game of pretending they were Power Rangers.

Everything was going well until it was Seulgi’s turn, it was quiet. Said girl was lying in her stomach and is drawing. “Seulgi,” Soonyoung shouted, “it’s your turn.”

Seulgi looked up from her art and sat down. “Power Rangers aren’t real.” This made Soonyoung mad, his face was as red as a strawberry, eyebrows scrunched and his hands were in a fist.

“Are too.” The male shouted. Seulgi held up what she was working on. Wonwoo had to squint his eyes to decipher what the image was. There was an array of green, purple and brown. “Are not. These are what’s real.”

“What is that?” Hansol asked. “It’s a witch,” Seulgi was smiling and held up her drawing. Now that Wonwoo looked closely, it was indeed a witch. Purple cloak and hat, brown broomstick, and green trees.

Soonyoung scoffed. “Witches aren’t real.” Seulgi was the one to frown this time. “They are.” Soonyoung shook his head. “Ask Wonwoo hyung.”

All attention was now diverted to Wonwoo. Jeonghan was already sleeping so there was no way the young adult could help him. “Uhm. I think it’s time for me to go. I can’t be late.” Soonyoung and Seulgi started to protest. The rest looked uncomfortable with their friends’ argument. No one wanted to pick sides, well maybe except Seokmin who was obviously with his twin on this.

“Kwan. Let’s go read.” What Hansol really meant was ‘let’s look at the picture books because we can’t read to save a life’. Seungkwan wordlessly followed him, desperate to get away from the still arguing toddlers.

Wonwoo quickly woke up Jeonghan. “Wha-“ Jeonghan groggily asked. “I need to go. Also, Soonyoung and Seulgi are fighting.” Jeonghan winced at the word fighting. “Aren’t you the mediator whenever this happens?”

Wonwoo pointed at his wristwatch, a gift from his parents last Christmas. “I have class.” Jeonghan nodded and went to see if he could stop the fight.

 

“What’s with the long face?” Wonwoo slumped in his seat before facing Jihoon. “Soonyoung and Seulgi are fighting over the existence of Power Rangers and witches.”

Jihoon patted his friend’s back. “Good luck with that. When my cousins were at that age they wouldn’t stop bickering.” Wonwoo groaned, crossed his arms above his desk and let his head gracefully fall into them.

 

“See. I told you Power Rangers are real.” Soonyoung held up a photo with him and Seokmin standing next to a red ranger. Soonyoung sent a smug smile towards Seulgi which angered the latter.

Seulgi grabbed a broom from the cleaning closet and ran outside. “Seulgi no. It’s cold outside.” Wonwoo’s words fell on deaf ears.

Seulgi determinedly put the broomstick between her tiny legs and concentrated. “I’ll show you witches are real. I’m going to fly.” Wonwoo and Jeonghan shared worried glances. The rest were watching in anticipation.

Mingyu suddenly appeared after eating lunch with his friends. “Hyung, what’s Seulgi doing?”

“She’s trying to prove Soonyoung wrong about the existence of witches.” Mingyu let out a quiet ‘oh’ and kept quiet.

“Seulgi-ah, come inside already. You might get a cold.” Jeonghan was trying to coax the toddler. Trying was the keyword as Seulgi was shaking her head furiously. “Not until I fly.”

“I told you witches aren’t real.” Wonwoo sent a scolding look towards Soonyoung. “Hyung I’m only telling the truth.”

Five minutes passed when Jeonghan spoke up. “It’s impossible I guess.” Wonwoo sent a scolding look to Jeonghan this time in which the older returned with a shrug. “Let’s go play heroes then.” Soonyoung announced.

“Seulgi.” Wonwoo tried to call for the younger. “No. I’m going to practice more.”

Wonwoo looked at Jeonghan. “Hyung do something.” Jeonghan sighed. “She’ll give up eventually.”

On the walk back to the high school building Mingyu seemed to be in deep thought. “How about telling them that both aren’t real?” Wonwoo lightly slapped Mingyu’s left arm. “I can’t destroy a toddler’s dream like that.” Mingyu just chuckled and started talking about his day.

 

Back at the day care room the situation was still the same. Seulgi was in the same position and the rest were playing inside. “Seulgi, please come inside already.” Jeonghan was now desperate because Mrs. Kang would kill him if something bad happens.

“Let me practice more Jeonghan oppa.” Jeonghan sighed. “Five minutes.” Jeonghan quickly texted Seungcheol, whose number he secretly stole from Wonwoo’s phone.

 

**[Jeonghan]**

Cheollie. HELP ME :---(

1:38PM

 

**[Cheollie <3]**

Who is this?

1:40PM

 

**[Jeonghan]**

Your angel. Jeonghannie^^

1:40PM

 

**[Cheollie <3]**

Jeonghan-ssi. Where did you get my number?

1:40PM

 

**[Jeonghan]**

It’s a secret :------)

Anyway I need your help with something uwu

1:41PM

 

**[Cheollie <3]**

Okay. I guess.

What’s ‘uwu’ by the way?

1:41PM

 

Jeonghan was grinning while texting when Seungkwan pulled on his apron. “Kwannie, what’s up?” Seungkwan lifted the picture book he was holding. “Oh? You want me to read the picture book Seulgi brought?” Seungkwan nodded. “Okay. Everyone who wants to listen come here.” Jeonghan pocketed his cellphone and started to read the story. Everyone was gathered around him except for Soonyoung who was playing with his Power Ranger action figure.

 

Wonwoo was walking alone towards the day care room. Deep in thought on what to do about the current situation. He was looking at the ground while walking so when he looked up, his eyes widened and he quickly ran. “Seulgi!”

Seulgi was in the building next to the day care room. She was on the stair landing and somehow managed to squeeze herself between the metal barriers. Seulgi may not have heard Wonwoo’s shout because she suddenly jumped, with the broomstick still between her legs.

Wonwoo thankfully managed to catch her in time although it did gain him scrapes all over his arms. The people inside the day care room must’ve heard the commotion and quickly ran to the two. “Hyung!” Tears were already pooling in Seungkwan’s eyes so Hansol held his hand for support.

Seulgi started crying. Probably from the shock, or the shame that she wasn’t able to fly. Wonwoo quickly sat up and inspected her for injuries while ignoring his own.

“Why is that child crying so loudly?” Wonwoo and Seulgi looked up to find the Chairwoman standing a few feet from them.

“G-grandma.” Wonwoo stuttered because the Chairwoman looked dead serious.

“I can’t fly.” Seulgi started bawling her eyes out again.

“It’s a hundred years too early for a brat like you to be able to fly.” Wonwoo stared at the Chairwoman in shock.

“Grandma you can fly?” Seulgi now stopped crying, only letting out occasional sniffles.

“Who knows? Hurry and go inside. It’s going to rain soon.” With that said the Chairwoman left with Seungcheol in tow. Jeonghan winked at Seungcheol and mouthed a thank you. The latter just responded with a smile. “Okay kids. Let’s go inside and treat our Wonwoo’s injuries.”

“Hyung that hurts.” Wonwoo complained for the eleventh time ever since Jeonghan started treating his wounds. “Wonwoo. I’m trying to be as gentle as I can.”

“No you’re not. I can hear you snickering every time I hiss.” Jeonghan laughed at this. “I don’t know what you mean.” When Wonwoo was all bandaged up and resting, Seungkwan slapped Jeonghan’s leg and ran to his brother.

A few seconds later it started to rain. “Woah. So that grandma really is a witch.” Seokmin exclaimed. Soonyoung looked at Seulgi and slowly approached her. “Tomorrow I’ll play magic training with you.” This caused Seulgi to smile and soon the toddlers also wanted to join the magic training.

 

“Jeon Wonwoo what happened to you?!” Mingyu screamed the second he saw Wonwoo. Mingyu didn’t get to witness anything since he was busy with baseball practice. “That’s hyung to you.”

Mingyu quickly but carefully grabbed the elder’s arms. “Do they hurt?” The look in Mingyu’s eyes screamed concern and Wonwoo warmed at that. “They only sting a bit.”

Hansol suddenly pulled on his brother’s pants. “Hyung, why don’t you do what you do when I get wounds?” Mingyu’s ears turned red.

“What?” Wonwoo asked but Mingyu just shook his head. “Kisses.” Hansol replied instead. Wonwoo then felt his own ears warm up. “Ooh. Wonwoo hyung does that for me too.” Seungkwan spoke up.

“Uhm.” Wonwoo and Mingyu simultaneously talked which caused both of them to laugh.

“Magic kisses won’t work on people who also give magic kisses.” Wonwoo tried to make up a reason. Their brothers frowned but accepted the answer anyway. They went ahead and started to fix their things.

“Hyung.” Wonwoo turned to Mingyu. “How would you know they won’t work when I haven’t even tried?” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu who had a stupid grin on his face. “Shut up, Kim.” Mingyu just laughed, grabbed both their bags and walked to the door.

Wonwoo was then sure that Mingyu may possibly be the death of him.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hyung, are you sure this is okay?” Wonwoo asked as he was adjusting his backpack straps. Seungkwan, who just woke up, was standing next to Seungcheol. “I assure you that it’s fine, Wonwoo. The Chairwoman also approves of this.”

It was a Saturday and Wonwoo was invited by his friends to watch the latest Marvel movie. Wonwoo was reluctant to accept the invitation because of Seungkwan. Jeonghan informed Seungcheol of this so the latter quickly offered to look after Seungkwan.

Wonwoo knelt down so he was face to face with his brother. “Kwannie, hyung is going now. Don’t give Seungcheol hyung and everyone a hard time okay?” Seungkwan, still half-asleep, nodded in agreement. “Come back early.” Wonwoo ruffled his brother’s hair and kissed his forehead. He waved goodbye to the two before leaving the house.

 

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Wonwoo half-ran to his friends who were already at the cinema. Jun gave Wonwoo his juice. “It’s okay. We’re still waiting for the others.” Wonwoo just nodded and accepted the drink. Jihoon was busy scrolling on his phone, probably on Twitter.

“Hao over here!” Jun suddenly exclaimed. Wonwoo turned around and saw Mingyu with Minghao and someone he doesn’t know. Mingyu looked like someone straight out a fashion magazine and Wonwoo had to look away.

Quick introductions were made when the first years reached them. “Hyungs, this is Chan. He hasn’t showed up in the past because he was too busy with his girlfriend. Oops. I meant ex-girlfriend.” Chan punched Mingyu’s arm which made Wonwoo laugh.

“Hyung,” Mingyu whined, “as much as I like hearing you laugh, I don’t think you should laugh at your favorite dongsaeng’s pain.” Wonwoo fake grimace at this which caused the taller to whine like a baby.

The group soon made their way to the ticket booth. Instead of all of them going together, Minghao and Chan volunteered themselves since they were the youngest amongst them.

“Wonwoo hyung. Did you have a hard time leaving?” Mingyu suddenly asked. Wonwoo shook his head, “No. Seungkwan was still half-asleep when I left. You?” Mingyu rolled his eyes. “Hansol bit my leg because I wouldn’t let him come.”

Jun laughed boisterously at this. He laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes and had to hold onto Jihoon for support. Jihoon quickly pushed away his friend which almost caused the latter to fall on his butt if it weren’t for Wonwoo catching him. “Jun what the fuck is so funny?” Jihoon asked.

Jun wiped away his tears and took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Soonyoung did the biting. But Hansol? Man, that kid’s an angel.” Mingyu looked at Jun like he just said the most offensive thing in the world.

“My brother just bit me in the leg and you call him an angel? He folded my assignment into paper airplanes. He farts in my face when I’m lying on the floor.”

Jihoon and Wonwoo were looking at Mingyu with amusement painted on their faces. Jihoon whispered to Wonwoo, “I have never seen Mingyu get this riled up because of a kid.” Jun looked like a deer caught in headlights. Minghao and Chan came back to that situation.

“Uhh. What’s happening guys?” Minghao tentatively asked. Mingyu looked at his best friend. “I was listing off reasons why Hansol is far from being an angel.” Minghao shuddered. “I remember that one time he put three pairs of his smelly socks into my bag. Three!” Jun chuckled because Minghao was just too cute for his heart.

They were ten minutes early for the movie but they were already allowed to go inside. The seating arrangement from left to right was Jihoon, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jun, Minghao and Chan.

Mingyu’s mood was still slightly off due to remembering his younger brother’s mischievousness. Wonwoo wasn’t used to seeing this Mingyu so he tapped the younger’s arm. “Gyu?” Wonwoo’s voice was no more than a whisper since there were already a lot of people inside.

Mingyu just looked at him but didn’t say anything. “You okay?” Mingyu saw the concern in his eyes and felt bad for his small tantrum. “Yeah. Sorry for being a downer, hyung.”

“Hey,” Wonwoo nudged his arm. “It’s okay. It’s what kids do. Seungkwan also sometimes frustrates me.” Mingyu looked at Wonwoo in shock. “He does?” Wonwoo snorted. “Duh. But I don’t really think of it since he’s my only family.” There was a hint of sadness in that statement so Mingyu lightly squeezed Wonwoo’s hand. The elder squeezed back.

Halfway through the movie did Wonwoo only realize that neither of them let go of each other’s hands. Wonwoo found out that he didn’t mind the warmth Mingyu’s hands were emitting.

 

Back at the mansion, the situation was a bit complicated. Seungcheol and Seungkwan were in the living room. Seungkwan sitting in the couch and Seungcheol watching him.

“Kwannie, do you want to do anything today?” Seungcheol asked the toddler. Seungkwan shook his head. “I’ll wait for hyung.” Seungcheol sighed and then an idea popped in his head. “Want to play catch? I’m sure your Wonwoo hyung would be happy to know that you played today.” Seungkwan perked up at that and quickly nodded his head.

They did play catch indoors. Seungcheol was afraid the younger would get dirty if they played outside. Seungkwan seemed to be enjoying this although he would stumble a few times when trying to catch. Seungcheol made a mistake of throwing too far so Seungkwan ended up chasing after the ball.

They ended up in a small library. “Books!” Seungkwan exclaimed. Seungcheol took in the sight of the room and his heart felt heavy. This library was frequented by the late young master and his wife. “The Chairwoman refuses to let me clean the room yet she does it herself.” Seungcheol mumbled to himself.

Seungcheol was quite close to the young master. They treated each other like real brothers despite the fifteen year gap. Seungcheol was pulled out of his thoughts by Seungkwan who was in awe at the sight of all the books.

“Do you want me to read for you?” Seungkwan smiled at Seungcheol’s question and nodded in excitement.

 

 

“That movie was the best. The fight scene between team cap and team iron man. Dude.” Chan was enthusiastically talking with his friends.

Jihoon nudged Wonwoo’s side. “I see you two are already in the hand holding stage.” Wonwoo’s ears turned red at this and failed to blurt out anything coherent.

“Wonwoo why are you so red?” Stupid Jun. Now everyone was looking at Wonwoo. Jihoon chuckled and pretended he had nothing to do with it. “I’m just cold.” Wonwoo tried to reason out which the others seemed to buy.

Suddenly there was a scarf being delicately wrapped around his neck. “Mingyu I’m fine.” Wonwoo’s voice was now muffled since the scarf covered his mouth. Mingyu ignored him and continue fixing the scarf. “There. Finished.”

“You’re going to get cold, idiot.” Mingyu snorted. “I’m fine hyung. I’m a warm person.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes but made no attempt to remove the scarf.

Meanwhile the quartet was staring at them. One in amusement, two looked like they were watching a drama and one who was confused with their reactions.

 

 

“I’m  ho- oof.” Wonwoo almost fell over if he hadn’t held onto the doorframe. Seungkwan immediately ran to his brother when he heard the door open.

“Kwan why are you here?” Seungkwan didn’t say anything and just hugged his brother’s leg. “Seungkwan figured it was about time for you to get home so he waited.”

Wonwoo smiled at his brother and pulled something from his bag. “I got this for you,” Wonwoo gave his brother a keychain with a small replica of Captain America’s shield. “I got one for you too hyung. I hope you’re okay with it.” Wonwoo gave Seungcheol his and the latter accepted it with gratitude.

“Oh. I see you bought a scarf.” Seungcheol pointed at Mingyu’s scarf and Wonwoo hoped to whoever was listening that he didn’t turn red. “Oh. Uhm. It’s Mingyu’s.” Seungcheol raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment on it.

 

 

Seungkwan started talking about his day at the dinner table. “Cheol hyung and I found a library.” The Chairwoman stopped reaching out for her water midway. “Library?” She asked Seungcheol. “Yes madam. Our Seungkwan accidentally found the young master’s library.” The Chairwoman nodded.

“Did you like the library, Seungkwan?” Seungkwan nodded. “I really liked it grandma. Can I go there again?” Wonwoo was trying to decipher the Chairwoman’s face but came with nothing. “Okay. Just make sure Wonwoo or Seungcheol is with you. Wonwoo you are also free to use the library.” Wonwoo quickly stood up at thanked her.

 

“Hyung,” Seungkwan whispered since the lights were off in their bedroom now.

“Hm?”

“What’s love?” Wonwoo immediately opened his eyes. “What?” Wonwoo asked.

“I heard it when Cheol hyung was reading.”

Wonwoo stared at the ceiling for a few seconds then turned to his brother. “Love is when you really care about someone or something no matter the distance. Just like how mom and dad care for us.”

Seungkwan was quiet for a while before speaking up. “Like how hyung cares for me?” Wonwoo turned to his brother. “Yes.”

Seungkwan snuggled to Wonwoo and tried to hug him. “Kwannie loves hyung too.” Wonwoo smiled and kissed his brother’s hair.

That night, Wonwoo had the best sleep he’s ever had since their parents’ death.


	12. Chapter 12

“Everyone please pay attention.” The class gradually became quiet upon hearing their class president talk in front. She cleared her throat before speaking. “As most of you already know, the school festival is in three weeks and we obviously need to think of a booth.” At the word ‘booth’ everyone started firing out suggestions.

Their class president slammed her hands at the table. “Listen here you little shits. We are going to discuss this in a civilized matter, okay?” Everyone momentarily forgot that their president can raise hell if she wanted to. The class turned silent you can hear a pin drop.

Wonwoo raised his hand. “Uhm, is any booth allowed?” The class president’s personality turned 180 and smiled sweetly at Wonwoo. “Of course, Wonwoo. Do you have any suggestions?” Wonwoo was suddenly aware of the attention on him which made him nervous. The daggers some of his male classmates were sending him didn’t help either. “A haunted house?”

“How about a maid café?” Jun suggested. One of their classmates looked at Jun smugly. “Will you wear a maid costume, Wen?” Jun smirked at him. “I’d even wear cat ears.” His classmate scowled. “That’s disgusting.” Jihoon stood up and smacked his head. “Who said boys can’t wear maid costumes and cat ears? You’re the one that’s disgusting.” Everyone in class snickered which flustered their classmate.

The class president cleared her throat to get their attention. “You shits seriously get distracted easily. Write a suggestion on a paper, then we’ll do whatever gets the most votes.”

The poll ended in a tie between the haunted house and maid café. The president looked at the class. “How original guys.”

A girl raised her hand. “How about we merge them? A haunted café.” Her suggestion stirred enthusiasm amongst her classmates. The president seemed to think about this before agreeing. “Alright, let me submit the papers quickly. We’ll get the approval on Friday, that’s in two days.”

 

 

“School festival, huh. I sure do miss being a student.” It was lunch time and Wonwoo told Jeonghan about his class’s plans.

“Hyung what’s a school festival?” Seokmin asked Wonwoo. “A school festival is like a big fair. Outsiders are welcome and the students prepare their classroom for booths. My class will do a haunted café.” The children let out strings of ‘oohs’ and nodded their heads.

“What’s our booth going to be?” Hansol suddenly asked.

“I want to do café too.” Soonyoung exclaimed. “Wonwoo’s class is already doing a café.” Jeonghan told the toddler. “But theirs is haunted. We can do Power Rangers café.” Soonyoung smiled widely at his own idea.

Jeonghan shook his head. “Soonyoung, not everyone likes Power Rangers.” Soonyoung’s eyes, which were normally into slits, widened that you could actually see his eyes. “What do you mean people don’t like Power Rangers?”

Wonwoo quickly intercepted before the toddler’s mood went bad. “What Jeonghan means is that some people may not know Power Rangers, like adults.” Soonyoung nodded in understanding but still couldn’t quite grasp the idea of people not knowing about Power Rangers.

“How about a cosplay café instead? You kids could dress up into whatever you want. Like, Seungkwan could be a potato or something.” Wonwoo threw a rag doll at Jeonghan. “Why is my brother a potato?” Jeonghan laughed. “It was an example!”

The kids seemed to be excited about the thought of cosplaying. There was one thing that worried Wonwoo though. “Could they even carry the drinks?” The kids looked at him. “Hyung are you kidding me? Of course we can.” Seungkwan’s diva mode is activated again. “We’ll practice.” Seulgi supplied. Wonwoo let out a sigh and looked at Jeonghan. “I leave it up to you, I guess.”

 

 

“Wonwoo hyung.” Mingyu ran up to the elder when he saw him entering the building. “Were you just getting back from the day care room?” Wonwoo nodded. Mingyu was extra hyper today, Wonwoo noticed.

“What’s up? Why are you so, I don’t know, happy?” Mingyu laughed at this. “I’m just excited for the school festival. Aren’t you?” The two were walking side by side in the slightly crowded hallway. “I am, I guess. But probably not as excited as you are. What’s your class doing?” Mingyu raised his hand. “Nail salon. I guess it’s because 90% of our class is all girls.”

“So what about you 10%? What’s going to be your participation?” Mingyu smiled again and damn his canines. “We’re going to paint nails too. Duh. We have two weeks to practice, some girls also don’t know how to paint nails.” Wonwoo looked at him amused. “Kim Mingyu painting nails. I would love to see that.”

Mingyu beamed. “Hyung promise me you’ll let me paint your nails.” Mingyu even held out his right hand’s pinky finger. Wonwoo laughed and hooked his own finger. “You better do a good job.”

 

 

Three weeks passed by quickly. What once was a bright classroom had black and purple curtains draped across the windows. Fake cobwebs and spiders were hanging from the ceiling, eerie music was lowly playing in the background. Class 2-2 was divided into two, kitchen people and servers/advertisers. Wonwoo, Jihoon and Jun were in the latter. Wonwoo was dressed as a vampire, Jihoon was a zombie and Jun was a werewolf.

Wonwoo would drop by at Mingyu’s class’s booth later then the day care room. The kids sent out invitations to their parents again. Wonwoo just hopes the kids practiced well in giving out drinks.

Their classroom was packed, they even had a line forming outside their classroom. Thankfully the weather was cool or else there would be sweaty bodies bumping every thirty seconds. Before ending his shift, one of the girls gave Wonwoo a cupcake with crushed Oreo on top and gummy worms sticking out. Wonwoo gladly accepted the cupcake, bit into it and gave the girl a thumbs up. Wonwoo changed back into his uniform before leaving.

Class 1-3’s booth was surprisingly packed too. Minghao spotted Wonwoo and beckoned the older over. “Hi hyung, want to get your nails the transformation of their lives?” Wonwoo chuckled at the question and scanned the room. “I sort of promised Mingyu that he would do my nails.” Minghao pouted. “Mingyu has a client right now so wait here.” Wonwoo sat down, a desk between him and Minghao.

“How’s your nail polishing skills?” Minghao rubbed his neck. “I’m not that bad, but I need more practice.” Wonwoo patted his hand in understanding. Mingyu came to them ten minutes later. “Hyung! You came!” Wonwoo nodded and he was pulled away somewhere. He didn’t say goodbye to Minghao so he just waved.

Mingyu sat him down and went around the table. “So, what color do you want? I personally recommend this glittery one.” Mingyu raised a black nail polish with silver glitters. Wonwoo deadpanned at Mingyu. “Glitters? Seriously?” Mingyu gave out a hearty chuckle and raised another bottle. “Plain black then?” Wonwoo made a face. “I was thinking of a color more skin tone but I guess black will do.”

Mingyu took Wonwoo’s hand and started cleaning them. “Always make sure your nails are clean before applying nail polish.” Wonwoo snorted. “Not like this is going to be a regular thing, it’s against school policy.” Mingyu pouted but continued to work. Wonwoo tried not to think of their close proximity and Mingyu holding his hand.

 

 

“Ta-da!” Mingyu wiggled his fingers above Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo examined his nails and was surprised at how well they turned out. “Wow. You’re quite good at this.” Mingyu smiled. “Thank you hyung. Are you going to the kids’ booth now?” Wonwoo nodded and Mingyu stood up to talk to someone. He came back a few seconds later. “Let’s go hyung.”

 

 

“You’re here.” The day care room’s booth wasn’t open yet. “They wanted to wait for you before opening.” Jeonghan handed Wonwoo a black long hair wig. “Hyung, what’s this?” Jeonghan looked at Wonwoo and pointed at the wig. “Your costume.” Wonwoo just shrugged and put on the wig.

“Waah.” The toddlers were looking at Wonwoo in awe which caused him to feel conscious. “Do I look weird?” They shook their heads and Seungkwan grabbed his brother’s hands. “Hyung you look good.” The others also threw in their own compliments. Mingyu was gaping, Jeonghan had to snap him back to reality.

Seungkwan was dressed in a panda onesie. The twins were in Power Rangers costumes, red for Soonyoung and blue for Seokmin. Seulgi was dressed as a witch. Hansol was a prince. Yeri was wearing bunny ears. Jeonghan had a cape on. “Where’s my costume?” Mingyu asked. Jeonghan handed Mingyu black robes and a wand. “Yer a wizard Mingyu.” Wonwoo doubled over, laughing at Jeonghan’s statement. Mingyu liked it when Wonwoo laughed because his nose scrunches in a cute way. Not that Mingyu would say that out loud.

 

The booth was officially open. Mingyu was sent to fetch the parents. Jeonghan prepared refreshments and Wonwoo pulled out the mini cakes. The kids were buzzing with excitement and chattering amongst themselves.

“We’re here.” Mingyu announced. True to his words, the parents, the Chairwoman and Seungcheol were there. An unknown student also came with them.

Mrs. Kang introduced the student to everyone. “Guys, this is Hong Jisoo, he’s one of my students and I just somehow kidnapped him here.” Jisoo, who was looking straight at Wonwoo walked to him.

“Hello. I’m Jisoo and I think you’re really pretty.” Jeonghan laughed out loud which caused Jisoo to look at him. When Jeonghan calmed down he pointed at Wonwoo. “That’s a boy right there.” Jisoo whipped his head back to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo smiled awkwardly and removed his wig. “Hi, I’m Jeon Wonwoo and I’m not a girl.” Jisoo smiled at him and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Wonwoo. I still think you’re pretty.” Wonwoo shook his hand and they were staring at each other until a cough interrupted them. “I’m Kim Mingyu, nice to meet you hyung.”

Something was off with Mingyu but Wonwoo couldn’t pinpoint what it was so he let it go. The kids guided their parents to the seats and gave out handwritten, courtesy of Jeonghan, menus. Phones were out once the kids started to deliver the drinks and food. Everyone was cooing at their cuteness and this caused the kids to show off.

Their friends also dropped by. Jun didn’t miss the chance to take a picture of Wonwoo wearing a wig. Jihoon noticed how Mingyu was never one foot away from Wonwoo and this made him smile secretly.

Minghao also noticed and pulled his best friend outside. “Why are you hovering Wonwoo hyung like a bee?” Mingyu stared at his best friend. “I wasn’t hovering.” Minghao rolled his eyes. “Sure you weren’t.” Mingyu was about to say something more but Wonwoo popped out from the door. “You guys okay?” Minghao patted his friend’s back and went back inside.

Wonwoo walked to the younger. “Mingyu, you okay?” Wonwoo was worried because it wasn’t like the taller to be quiet and slightly sulking. Mingyu didn’t trust himself to speak so he just nodded. This caused Wonwoo to frown and grab each of Mingyu’s hands.

“If you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. But if you want to talk I’m here.” Wonwoo smiled at Mingyu and gave his hands a small squeeze before letting them go. Before he could actually let them go, Mingyu’s hands grabbed Wonwoo’s instead. “Sorry hyung. I’m just tired, I guess.” Mingyu gave Wonwoo his sincerest smile and the older nodded. “Let’s go back?”

 

Hansol tackled his brother’s legs when they got back. “Hyung you okay?” Mingyu ruffled his hair. “I will be if you bring more iced tea.” Hansol grinned and quickly ran to Jeonghan to ask for a glass.

Wonwoo looked at his brother who was enthusiastically talking with the Chairwoman. Seungkwan must’ve sensed someone looking at him so he looked up and his eyes met with his older brother’s. Seungkwan smiled and that seemed to wipe away Wonwoo’s tiredness.


	13. Chapter 13

Wonwoo wasn’t the type to whine about school, but exams were nearing and their Science teacher gave yet another extremely hard assignment. Jeonghan was combing through the younger’s hair to help him calm down. “Man, I remember having Mr. Lee as a teacher on my last year here. Pure terror. Did you know I almost didn’t graduate because of him? Luckily I was friends with our valedictorian. She helped me pull back my grades.”

Wonwoo, head still on the table, turned sideways to look at Jeonghan. “I didn’t think you were the type to be bad at school.” Jeonghan laughed. “I wasn’t bad. Mr. Lee is just a devil in human’s clothing.”  
The kids were too busy looking at the picture book to give attention to their hyungs. Wonwoo decided to just join them instead of sulking. Wonwoo’s presence made the kids fuel with excitement.

 

  
“Hi guys,” Mingyu was on cleaning duty today hence the tardiness. “Mingyu hyung,” the kids scrambled to their feet and rushed to Mingyu. Said man sat on the floor, opened his arms and welcomed the hugs. Wonwoo chuckled at the display of cuteness.

“What are you guys doing hm?” Seokmin pointed at the picture book. Mingyu wanted to look at the title so he crawled with Soonyoung riding on his back. “Hyung how come Soonyoung can play horsey with you?” Hansol whined. Soon enough, everyone took turns riding Mingyu’s back.

 

  
“You okay there?” Wonwoo asked Mingyu who was massaging his lower back. “Those kids are heavy.” Wonwoo chuckled and looked down at his brother’s sleeping form. Hansol too was asleep. Both kids played a lot with Mingyu so their energy was empty.

“Hey Mingyu.” Wonwoo wasn’t quite sure if now was the right time to ask Mingyu about the thing that’s been bothering him. The younger just looked at him, patiently waiting for what’s next. “I hope you don’t get mad or something. But I was just curious, for a lack of better word, about something.”

Mingyu wasn’t smiling but he wasn’t in a poker face either. His expression was just calm and welcoming. “What is it?” Wonwoo adjusted the sleeping Seungkwan on his back before asking. “How come I’ve never seen your dad? I mean for both events at the day care room not once did I see him. Does he work abroad?”

Mingyu was quiet for a long time which made Wonwoo worry that he might’ve been insensitive. The gate was only twenty feet away now. Luckily, Mingyu was saving money so he wasn’t going to use his moped for a while.

“Uhm. It’s okay if you don’t want to answer. I just wondered.” Wonwoo rushed the words out, afraid that he might have made Mingyu remember bad memories.

Mingyu smiled at him, canines and all. “It’s fine, hyung. It’s not like it’s a secret. My parents divorced and since then my father hasn’t been around.” There was silence between them before Mingyu spoke again. “By the way, my father, you know him.”

What? Wonwoo gasped while letting the information sink in. He knows Mingyu’s father? Wonwoo was about to ask more but they were already about to part ways. Wonwoo figured he’d just ask tomorrow then.

 

  
“Hyung, are you secretly forty years old?” Jeonghan choked on his tea when Wonwoo suddenly asked him this question. “Wonwoo what the hell?”

Wonwoo smiled awkwardly, not knowing how to tell Jeonghan about Mingyu’s father. “I’m only 23 but why are you asking all of a sudden?”

Wonwoo did the math and it would be impossible for Jeonghan to be Mingyu’s father. The day care room’s door suddenly opened and Seungcheol came in bringing lunchboxes.

“Cheollie, good morning.” Jeonghan quickly stood up and walked to the latter while carrying Yeri in his arms. “Hello. The Jeons forgot their lunches so here I am.”

Wonwoo got up from the floor and took the lunches from Seungcheol. “Thanks hyung.” An idea suddenly flashed in Wonwoo’s head. “Uhm. Hyung. Are you Mingyu’s and Hansol’s father?” Seungcheol smiled and put a finger on his lips. “That is a secret.”

“I have no relationship with this man.” Mingyu suddenly appeared with Hansol in tow. Wonwoo felt warmth in his cheeks for asking something ridiculous.

Everyone was quiet except for the kids who were playing make believe. “Hyung you could’ve just asked me you know.” Wonwoo felt his cheeks go warmer and wanted the earth to swallow him whole. “Hey Wonwoo. Didn’t you have to pass something to Mr. Lee?” Wonwoo, although grateful for the intervention, made a face at the reminder.

“Right. Let’s go?” When Wonwoo faced Mingyu, the taller was already looking at him. They walked out the room together after saying goodbye to the children.

The silence between them was so awkward Wonwoo wanted to bite all his nails. “Hyung, about my father.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you or anything.” Wonwoo, Mingyu noticed, starts to babble when he’s nervous. Mingyu chuckled at his hyung’s reaction. “Wonwoo hyung, I already told you yesterday that it’s okay.”

Wonwoo just nodded and said nothing. The silence is back, but it wasn’t as awkward as earlier. A few steps later they were already at Mingyu’s classroom. Before Wonwoo could continue walking, Mingyu lightly grabbed his arm.

“Your Science teacher, the one who loves to bully his students and make them suffer, is my father.” To say Wonwoo was stupefied is the understatement of the year. Mingyu smiled, although it looked more like a wince, and entered his classroom.

Wonwoo, still drowning in his thoughts, continued the walk to the stairs and to his classroom. How can a vile and cold-hearted man have a son who acts like an overgrown puppy? Wonwoo just can’t quite absorb the fact thrown at him today.

He was too lost in his thoughts that he managed to bump into someone’s back. “I’m so sor- Jisoo hyung?” Said man smiled widely at Wonwoo. “Hey Wonwoo. Are you still sleepy?” Wonwoo shook his head no. “Why do you ask hyung?”

Jisoo shrugged. “Well you just bumped into me so I just assumed you lacked of sleep.” Wonwoo was about to answer when Jun suddenly pulled him away. “Yo Wonwoo we gotta pass those papers man.” Wonwoo didn’t get to say goodbye to the third year and missed the forlorn look on the elder’s face.

 

  
“Oi stop spacing out,” Jihoon smacked the back of Wonwoo’s head. “Huh?” Wonwoo finally snapped out of his daze. “Class is over. Usually you’d be rushing to get to the day care room.” Wonwoo looked around and saw his classmates piling out of their classroom.

“You okay?” Jun looked at him worriedly. It was an unusual sight for them to see Wonwoo out of focus. Wonwoo also got scolded by Mr. Lee earlier for spacing out, and as punishment he was to write a five hundred word reflection to be passed tomorrow morning.

“I’m okay guys. Just thinking of something.” Jun would usually say something teasing as a reply but he figured now was not the time for jokes. Jihoon just sighed and motioned for them to walk out together.

 

  
Wonwoo just turned into a corner when he heard a familiar voice shouting his name. Mingyu came to him panting and raised a finger, asking Wonwoo to let him get his breathing back to normal.

When Mingyu was more or less calm, he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhm. About my father, don’t tell Hansol about this. I don’t think it’s the right time for him to understand.” Wonwoo nodded in understanding and offered the younger a comforting smile. A quick thanks came out of Mingyu’s mouth before running back to the field for practice.

 

The kids were surprisingly still napping when Wonwoo arrived. Even Jeonghan was lightly snoring, his arms securing the sleeping Yeri on his chest. Wonwoo took a picture of everyone so he can show it to the mothers later. Thankfully, Wonwoo installed a sudoku app yesterday so now he had something to do to kill time.

About thirty minutes later, Soonyoung woke up. Wonwoo chuckled at the sight because the kid’s hair was a mess. His face was puffy and his eyes were smaller than usual. When Soonyoung was almost fully awake, the first thing he did was smack his brother’s face with a pillow to wake him up.

Seokmin cried from being startled and the pain. Wonwoo quickly picked him up to soothe him. He wasn’t quick enough because the other’s started waking up because of Seokmin’s cries.

Soonyoung went to his brother and let out a string of sorry flow out his mouth. The others were just watching and Wonwoo prayed to whoever that Seokmin’s cries won’t cause a domino effect. Jeonghan also woke up and watched the scene with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Seokmin’s cries died down a few seconds later, leaving a snotty and blotched face due to crying. Soonyoung, probably feeling remorse, handed Wonwoo some wipes. When Seokmin was all cleaned up and Wonwoo let him go, Soonyoung ran to his brother and hugged him. “Sorry Seokkie.”

 

  
“I forgot something,” Seulgi quickly ran to retrieve something from her bag. She pulled out a small envelope. “Pictures.” The kids all rushed to get a look at each photo. Jeonghan softly snatched the envelope from Seulgi and tried to give a stern look to the kids.

“If you guys rush, the photos might get ruined. Take turns in looking and no pulling. Got it?” Eager nods were given so Jeonghan passed them the pictures.

“Look it’s all of us.” Seungkwan showed the group photo Jisoo took for them that day using Mr. Kang’s camera. Soonyoung started listing of everyone in the picture. “And there’s Mingyu hyung, Hansol and their mama. Oh. Hansollie where’s your dad?”

Wonwoo felt ice in his blood. “Hey guys let’s play monster. I’ll be the monster.” No one paid attention to his words.

“My dad?” A look of horror passed Hansol’s face while his hands were gripping the photo.

“I don’t know who my dad is.” Hansol was on the verge of tears and was slightly shaking. Wonwoo quickly looked at Jeonghan for help and the latter picked Hansol up and took the picture from him.

“Hansol-ah, even if you’re not like the twins, Yeri or Seulgi where you don’t have your dad, you have your big brother which they don’t have. Even though Seungkwan doesn’t have both his mommy and daddy, he has his Wonwoo hyung. Families are different you know? Or would you rather not have your Mingyu hyung?”

Hansol seemed to be in deep thought before speaking again. “Compared to having a dad, I can’t live without Mingyu hyung.”

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, Mingyu was on the other side of the door. He was just standing there, smiling like an idiot before leaving. “I guess I’ll come back later.”

 

  
“Hyung let me help you pass that,” Mingyu pointed at the reflection paper in Wonwoo’s hands. The elder looked at him skeptically but just shrugged his shoulders.

When they entered Mr. Lee’s office, the teacher’s back was facing them. “Sir I’m here to pass my reflection paper.”

“Just leave it on the table then you may leave.” Mr. Lee still didn’t face them and Wonwoo suddenly got annoyed. “Dad,” Mingyu spoke.

Mr. Lee’s hand suddenly stopped moving. “I don’t recall allowing students to address me in that manner. If you’re done, please leave.” Something in Wonwoo snapped when he saw the pain in Mingyu’s eyes. Tears welled in Wonwoo’s eyes due to anger.

“Mr. Lee,” said teacher finally turned around to face him. When he did, Wonwoo shoved his reflection paper on the teacher’s chest. “Please read this.” After that whole scene, Wonwoo quickly fled the room. He bumped into someone and before he could look up he heard a small chuckle. “Aigoo. Hyung why are you crying?” Mingyu used his thumb to wipe Wonwoo’s tears.

Wonwoo faked annoyance and lightly slapped Mingyu’s hands away. Mingyu just smiled at him and together they went to their respective classrooms.

 

  
“Wonwoo, Mr. Lee asked me to give this back to you.” Jun was waving the reflection paper he turned in this morning. His paper wasn’t really a reflection, Wonwoo just wrote all the things that happened at the day care room. He mainly focused on Mingyu and Hansol, including the time Mingyu would pettily fight with his brother. The group photo Wonwoo attached at the second page was missing, this made Wonwoo smile.

“Why the fuck are you smiling? Isn’t that the reflection paper you turned to Mr. Lee?” Jihoon stared like Wonwoo just grew another head. Wonwoo’s phone suddenly vibrated and the notification indicated a text message from Mingyu.

 

**Mingyu**

Hyung. What did you write on that reflection paper? TwT

1:28PM

 

**Wonwoo**

Idk Mingyu. What did I write? :-------)

1:28PM

 

**Mingyu**

Tell me >3 <

Dad scolded me about fighting with Hansol. Hyung how could you TwT

1:29PM

 

Wonwoo chuckled and just sent an emoji as a reply. Wonwoo looked out the window and hoped things will get better for Mingyu’s relationship with his father.


	14. Chapter 14

Wonwoo knew something was wrong the minute he woke up. He shook the feeling off and proceeded to prepare himself and Seungkwan for school. His bad feeling was confirmed at the day care room when Jeonghan texted him.

 

 **Jeonghan**  
Sick. Can’t go to school. Sent someone to sub.  
7:13AM

 **Wonwoo**  
Get well soon, hyung. Do you need to go to the hospital?  
7:13 AM

 **Jeonghan**  
Nah. I took medicine already. I just need to rest.  
7:14AM

 

“What’s wrong hyung?” Seungkwan asked because his brother’s face was contorted to a frown. Wonwoo looked up from his phone and smiled. “Jeonghan hyung is sick. I wonder who he sent as substitute babysitter.”

You know the saying “speak of the devil and he shall appear”? Well he did, in the form of Choi Seungcheol. “Cheol hyung!” Seungkwan rushed to greet the butler.

“Hello. Jeonghan sent me to fulfill his duties today.” Wonwoo was relieved that someone was going to watch over the toddlers and baby while he was in class. He did have one concern though.

“Hyung. Have you taken care of toddlers before? Or a baby?” Seungcheol gaped at Wonwoo like fish out of water.

“I’m a fast learner.” The older managed to blurt out. Wonwoo nodded but still felt uneasy about this.

“I’ll help Seungcheol hyung,” Seungkwan suggested.

“Me too,” Soonyoung added.

Seungcheol knelt down and hugged everyone. “Then I shall try my best.”

 

His friends took notice of Wonwoo’s mood and immediately asked what the problem was. After Wonwoo explained the situation, his friends were quiet, probably thinking of how to put Wonwoo at ease.

“Let’s just hope they don’t burn down the place.” Wonwoo groaned at Jun’s comment. Jihoon glared at the Chinese while patting Wonwoo’s shoulder.

 

Back in the day care room, the toddler seemed to be staying away from Seungcheol. Something in contrast to what they put on display earlier when Wonwoo was there.

Seungkwan tugged at Seungcheol’s pants. “You can do it hyung,” Seungcheol then thought of what to do to get everyone’s trust.

He suddenly knelt on the floor, Yeri strapped to his back, and made a formal bow to the kids. “I am new to this baby sitting thing and it would be my pleasure to have all of you teach and support me.”

The kids, although still young to understand the formality, shone with the thought of Seungcheol asking for their help. Together, they all rushed towards the still kneeling Seungcheol.

“I’ll tell you all about Power Rangers.”

“I’ll teach you how to play games.”

“Just listen to Seulgi and everything will be fine.”

Seungcheol was overwhelmed by the information the kids were spewing out their mouths. He tried to listen to all of them but would only catch some words.

Seungcheol, true to his words, managed to know how to play games with children. He was halfway done into reading a third book when the air suddenly smelled different.

“Yeri pooped.” Seokmin shouted. Seungcheol stiffened, a baby pooping means you have to change diapers. The butler knows how to make the perfect macarons, he could prepare a meal for a hundred people, but changing diapers was an unfamiliar territory.

 

“Ahh. I can’t believe Seungcheol actually agreed to help me.” Jeonghan was currently lying in his bed. Comforter pulled all the way to his chin. His headache subsided but his body still felt heavy.

Sleep was almost taking over him when his phone rang. “Seungcheol?” He asked once he answered. Once Seungcheol heard his raspy voice, he felt ten times worst for calling.

“Jeonghan-ah. I’m really sorry to disturb you but do you have any spare diapers? Apart from the ones in the container. We sort of had a situation.”

“What happened?” Jeonghan was already up before Seungcheol could even continue talking.

“The kids tried to help but they tripped and now the diapers are all drenched in water.” Jeonghan stood still for a moment because he felt the room turning. “Jeonghan?”

“Yeah. Uhm, those are the only diapers in stock. I can drop by to bring some.”

“No no. It’s fine. I’ll just ask Wonwoo.” Jeonghan frowned, not liking the idea. But his head was killing him again, and his body still felt heavy, so he just agreed.

 

  
Their first class just ended and Wonwoo feels like his life force was drained out of him. “I can’t believe they gave us History first thing in the morning.” Jihoon whined, while Jun was snoring on his own table.

Wonwoo’s phone vibrated on his pocket so he took it out, only to read Seungcheol’s name on the message notification.

 

 **Seungcheol**  
Wonwoo-ah, sorry to bother you but could you please purchase some diapers for Yeri?

Something happened so the diapers in stock here are currently unavailable to use.

Sorry for the inconvenience. I’ll write you an excuse letter.

9:36AM

 

“Yo guys. I gotta go. Something in the day care room happened and I need to run some errands. Please tell the teacher for me. Thanks.” Wonwoo said all of this in a rush and quickly grabbed his phone and backpack.

 

 

“Hyung! Here’s the diapers. Do you need help changing Yeri?” Wonwoo was panting as he just ran the journey to and fro the nearest pharmacy. “Sure. That would be very helpful.” Seungcheol sent a grateful smile.

Wonwoo picked up the baby. “I see you’ve cleaned her up.” Wonwoo noted the clean underwear the baby was wearing, but a diaper was still needed.

“Okay. So the first thing you do is.” Wonwoo just relayed the steps to Seungcheol. The elder took a few tries, but in the end he managed finished.

 

Wonwoo, for the second time today, ran towards his classroom. Only to find out that their teacher was absent and they were just given a set of questions to answer. “I can’t believe none of you texted me.” Jihoon laughed, while Jun just smiled at him sheepishly.

 

  
The next day, Jeonghan has fully recovered. The kids all welcomed him with warm hugs. Jeonghan didn’t want to admit it but being away from the kids made him miss them a lot.

Seungcheol was also present, probably checking up on Jeonghan. Wonwoo made a mental note to tease the older later.

“So, our Cheollie can change diapers now huh?” Jeonghan smirked at the now shy butler.

“Quick tip. There are these slip on diaper pants which make the work easier. They’re basically like underwear where you just have to put the baby’s legs in and you’re done.”

Seungcheol looked at Wonwoo, feeling betrayed. The younger just shrugged. “Learn from the basics hyung.” Jeonghan just laughed while Seungcheol just shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LOOOOONG WAIT.  ALSO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. PLS DON'T HATE ME. THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT. I LOVE YOU ALL UWU <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. Back again.  
> Shady's back. Tell a friend.
> 
> HELLO MY DUDES, I'M SO SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT LONG TwT

“Seungkwan wear your thick coat please.” The younger paid no mind to what his older brother saying as he was busy watching Pororo. “Kwannie,” Wonwoo tried again, and this time the younger faced his brother.

“Hyung can I not go to school?” Wonwoo sighed, here they go again. Seungkwan has been asking that since the start of the week. The reason? “Because it’s Christmas soon.” Wonwoo sometimes can’t understand his own brother.

“That’s too bad. Jeonghan hyung and I were planning something. I guess we’ll exclude you then?” This seemed to gain Seungkwan’s full attention. The toddler quickly grabbed his coat from his brother’s hands and went to the door. “Hyung stop being a slow poke. No wonder Mingyu hyung calls you sloth.”

Sloth. Somewhere in between walks to classrooms, walks to the gate and text messages, Mingyu started calling Wonwoo sloth. Wonwoo, always the competitive one, started calling the younger ‘puppy’ in return. When Jeonghan learned about this, he started teasing the two but Wonwoo was quick to brush it off. Though in denial, the reddening of his ears don’t lie.

 

 

Since Christmas was nearing all the kids were getting excited. This excitement was the reason why Wonwoo and Jeonghan planned for the kids to go caroling around the school before winter break started. The Chairwoman already approved, so now all that’s left is meeting with the teachers and class presidents to coordinate with them.

The kids had no idea about what’s going to happen. The money they’ll be able to collect would be for a mini Christmas party at the day care room. Mingyu and Seungcheol are in charge of food. Wonwoo and Jihoon were the ones coordinating. Jun and Minghao would take care of the decorations. Jeonghan would make the kids’ costume for the caroling.

 

 

“Wonwoo hyung!” Mingyu was back to riding his scooter now. Hansol was with their mom.

“Hey pup.” Wonwoo wondered why Mingyu rode his scooter again, it was winter soon and the wind was getting harsher. Wonwoo drowned in nothing but his one size larger coat and beneath all that were hot packs. Mingyu didn’t seem to mind the cold weather, in fact it looked like he even enjoyed it.

“See you at the day care room,” with that said, the younger sped up his scooter. Wonwoo turned his face to a sleepy Seungkwan. “You cold?” Seungkwan shook his head and continued to press his face on his brother’s neck.

 

 

“Uhm. Mr. Lee, the babysitting club would like to ask for your permission to perform at one of your classes.” Wonwoo was determined to make Mr. Lee watch Hansol perform. Even though the Science teacher was an asshole sometimes, he’s still the father of Mingyu and Hansol.

Mr. Lee took the paper from Wonwoo and seemed to be examining it quite carefully. “So the children are going to perform five songs?” Mr. Lee asked without looking up from the paper. Wonwoo nodded but quickly realized the man in front could not see the action, “yes sir.”

Mr. Lee let out a sigh and signed the paper. “Okay. They can perform on my time in your class.” To say Wonwoo was shocked would be an understatement. Wonwoo quickly smiled and said thanks. On his way out the room he bumped into someone.

“Jisoo hyung,” Wonwoo acknowledged the older. The older looked as equally shocked as Wonwoo. “Hey Wonwoo. What’s up?” Wonwoo raised the paper and smiled. “Everyone in the day care room were planning to do some caroling around. We need funds for our Christmas party.”

Jisoo formed an “ah” with his mouth and nodded in understanding. “Well, good luck Wonwoo. See you around.” Wonwoo nodded and with that, Jisoo left.

“Sloth hyung!” Wonwoo turned around to find Mingyu running to him. “I heard from Jihoon hyung that you went to see my dad.” Wonwoo pointed with the door with his thumb. “I just finished.” Mingyu just pouted which caused Wonwoo to laugh.

 

 

“I want to be a reindeer.”

“No. I’m the reindeer.”

The twins were bickering about who was going to be reindeer. Jeonghan made a list of costumes and there was only one reindeer, the rest were elves. “Why not let Yeri or Seulgi be reindeer?” Mingyu suggested. “No!” The twins shouted, which caused Mingyu to cling to Wonwoo like a koala.

“Jeonghan hyung why can’t make them all into reindeers? You know how competitive kids are.” Wonwoo said while wiping Seungkwan’s messy face. Jeonghan seemed to think about this. “Know what? Everyone’s a reindeer.” The kids all shouted in triumph and started practicing.

 

 

“Jingle bells

Jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh”

“Joy! Joy to the world! Joy! Joy to the world!” Seungkwan suddenly intervened. “Seungkwan we’re not singing NCT Dream’s ‘Joy’” Wonwoo tried scolding his brother but ended up laughing instead. The kid has been fascinated with the boy group’s song since it came out.

They were doing their final practice the day before they start caroling. Jihoon, Mingyu and Jun were practicing with them, giving their full support. Minghao went home early because his grandparents from China were visiting. Jeonghan was adding the final touches to their costumes while Wonwoo kept the children in place.

 

 

The first class the children were going to be performing on was Wonwoo’s class since Science was their first subject that day. The girls squealed in excitement once Jeonghan and the kids entered the room. Even some of the guys were gushing over how cute they were in their reindeer costumes. Jeonghan was bringing a tambourine, the only music accompaniment the small choir had. “Kids, let’s introduce ourselves. One, two, three.” Jeonghan counted with his fingers.

“Good morning. We’re from the day care room.”

“-oom” Everyone, except Mr. Lee, laughed at Seokmin’s tardiness. The younger blushed but kept smiling. “One, two three.” Jeonghan started hitting the tambourine lightly with his palm. ‘Jingle Bells’ came in first, followed by ‘Santa Claus is Coming to Town’, next was ‘Joy To the World’, next was ‘Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer’, they ended their performance with ‘We Wish You A Merry Christmas.’

Everyone seemed to enjoy the performance, even Mr. Lee was nodding along to the singing. The class president stood up to give the money she collected prior to the occasion. “You guys were amazing. I hope you have a great party.”

“Thank you pretty noona.” Soonyoung answered which caused the class president to coo at the cuteness.

 

 

When they got to Mingyu’s class, the older even joined them performing. This action caused an uproar from his classmates but he just continued belting out ‘Santa Claus is Coming to Town’ like there was no tomorrow.

“Guys I have a special stage just for you,” Mingyu announced to his classmates, which caused most of them to groan. Mingyu cleared his throat and started singing. “Iiiiiiii don’t want a lot for Christmaaaas. There is just one thing I need.”

“Mingyu shut up already,” that was Minghao, whose statement caused everyone in the room to laugh.

 

 

**Wonwoo**

Uhh. Why are you singing ‘All I Want for Christmas’?

10:13AM

 

**Mingyu**

I was just channeling my inner Mariah Carey^^

Also how did you know?????

10:13AM

 

**Wonwoo**

Idk what the hell that means but ok

Minghao’s snapchat

10:14AM

 

The rest of the day went like that for the kids. They stole each and everyone’s hearts with their cuteness and funny antics. When Jeonghan told them how much money they got, they started celebrating. 200,000 krw seemed large of a sum for them, but Jeonghan won’t ruin their fun. The kids were now counting down the days until it was time for them to have their Christmas party.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT YET AGAIN. PLEASE DO LEAVE COMMENTS AND GIVE THIS STORY KUDOS. THANK YOU VERY MUCH x

“Why is Mingyu hyung going home with us?” Seungkwan asked his brother while biting a huge portion on his meat bun. The toddler’s cheeks instantly grew two times larger than normal that Wonwoo had to take a picture.

“Because he’s going to cook with Seungcheol hyung later. They’re the ones in charge of the food, remember?” Seungkwan nodded as his mouth was still busy chewing. Mingyu gave Seungkwan a thumbs up while taking a bite of his own meat bun. The trio decided to drop by a convenience store before going home.

 

“Waaah. Hyung you didn’t tell me you lived in a castle.” Mingyu stared at the house, or castle as he stated, in awe. His eyes were sparkling and his mouth was set in a wide smile. Wonwoo also had a small smile on his face because of the younger’s reaction. Seungkwan beamed at the compliment. “Hyung we have a nice house right?”

Wonwoo’s smile dropped at this. No, this wasn’t their house. It was the Chairwoman’s, not theirs. Mingyu must’ve noticed the change of mood and lightly bumped his shoulder with Wonwoo’s. “You okay?” He whispered, since Seungkwan was now walking a few steps in front of them.

Wonwoo, not trusting his voice to speak, just nodded. Mingyu understood that he didn’t want to talk so he just put his arm around the elder’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Oh my gosh, please hurry up.” Seungkwan was now at the front door, hands on his hips, as he waited impatiently for the two high school students.

 

The first thing they did when they entered was look for Seungcheol, unfortunately the butler was still with the Chairwoman. He did, however, instruct one of the maids to lead them to the guest room they prepared for Mingyu. The maid left them once they reached the door to Mingyu’s room.

Wonwoo gestured for the younger to open the door and watched in amusement as Mingyu basked in the size of the room. “Wow, this room is larger than mine’s and Hansol’s combined.” Speaking of Hansol, he was supposed to go with them but their mom didn’t allow him. There were a lot of tears and snot when Mingyu finished explaining why his brother couldn’t come.

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo with wide eyes. “Hyung let me see your room.” Seungkwan took Mingyu’s hand and dragged him towards their bedroom.

“Wow, if I thought the guest room was large this is extra-large.” Wonwoo laughed at Mingyu’s statement and let the younger inspect their room. What started as a bare room with only the basic furniture was now filled with polaroid pictures, drawings and other personal belongings.

The teenagers and Seungkwan watched TV in the living room while waiting for Seungcheol and the Chairwoman to get home. Wonwoo wanted to laugh at Mingyu’s nervousness when he finally met the Chairwoman, the taller was fidgeting and stuttering. The Chairwoman must’ve noticed this and scared him more. “Grandma please stop scaring Mingyu hyung.” Seungkwan had to save his hyung’s scared ass before he fainted.

 

Mingyu and Seungcheol quickly headed towards the kitchen to cook. Seungkwan resumed watching TV, while Wonwoo went to the library to catch up on the current Murakami book he was reading. Wonwoo was too immersed into his reading that he didn’t notice the Chairwoman enter.

“Wonwoo,” said person was startled that he almost dropped the book. “Grandma, please don’t do that again.” The Chairwoman just chuckled and sat on one of the leather chairs. “Do you like the library, Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo nodded. “It’s not only the library that I like, it’s the whole house and the people in it that I like.” The Chairwoman seemed to be satisfied with the answer because she smiled, she seemed to be doing that often now, must be because of the season. The old woman stood up and patted Wonwoo’s hair, “you can take the books out you know.” With that said, the Chairwoman left Wonwoo with questions in his head.

 

Dinner was quite eventful, Mingyu wasn’t that afraid of the Chairman anymore but he was still wary. Seungkwan did most of the talking, as usual. Wonwoo just made sure that Seungkwan and Mingyu were well fed, especially Mingyu, since he was in a new environment.

 

“Hyung can we sleep here?” Seungkwan tugged on the sleeve of Wonwoo’s shirt. The brothers were hanging out at Mingyu’s room, keeping him company since it was still early to go to bed. Wonwoo shot a questioning look at the other teenager, as if asking for permission. Mingyu shrugged, “I don’t mind. We’ll all fit in the bed anyways.” Seungkwan pumped his fists in triumph and dragged Wonwoo back to their room to get his stuffed animal. The trio watched ‘Ponyo’ before going to sleep. Seungkwan was sleeping between Wonwoo and Mingyu.

“Good night, Wonwoo hyung.” Mingyu whispered as not to wake the toddler up. Wonwoo just hummed in response, too sleepy to from a proper reply.

Mingyu was clingy when he slept, that fact much evident when Wonwoo woke up with arms around his torso and legs tangled with his. Seungkwan was nowhere in sight. Wonwoo quickly sat up to look for his brother but was instead pulled back to the bed.

“Hyung stop moving.” Mingyu mumbled, his voice still laced with sleep.

“Seungkwan is missing.” Wonwoo squirmed under the younger’s hold. Their position should make Wonwoo uncomfortable but instead he relished the feeling of being in Mingyu’s arms. _What?_ The thought made Wonwoo feel warm and he scolded himself, because Mingyu was his friend. Wonwoo isn’t dumb to know what he’s feeling, this isn’t the first time he had a crush on someone.

“Mingyu, I need to look for my brother.” Wonwoo tried tapping the younger’s cheeks to wake him up. This seemed to work only a bit. “What time is it?” Mingyu asked, eyes still closed. Wonwoo glanced at the wall clock. “Uhh. Not sure. I can’t see shit.” Mingyu chuckled at this and finally released his hold on Wonwoo. The older missed the warmth but he was in no position to complain.

“Morning, hyung.” Mingyu smiled.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Mingyu frowned at the nickname, yawned and stretched before sitting up. Wonwoo tried to stifle his laughter but failed. Mingyu’s bed hair was too adorable and it did things to Wonwoo’s heart.

“What?” Mingyu pouted, Wonwoo pointed at the younger’s hair and laughed again. “Oh my god, Kim Mingyu. You’re adorable.” Mingyu beamed at this and pulled Wonwoo up. “Let’s look for Seungkwan.”

Before the two left the room, Mingyu whispered. “Hyung, I think between us two, you’re the one adorable.” Wonwoo didn’t think about that all day, nope.

 

Seungkwan was already at the living room watching cartoons. “Morning, Kwannie.” Wonwoo hugged his brother and kissed his hair. “Hyung I’m watching.” Seungkwan said but made no move to push his brother away. When the episode finished, the three of them quickly ate breakfast and got ready for school.

Today was a no class day, but students were still going to school for each class’s Christmas party. It’s been their school’s tradition since the beginning. Luckily, the classes’ party started in the afternoon so Wonwoo and the rest could spend all morning at the day care room.

Seungcheol drove them to school because they were also bringing the food. The Chairwoman stayed at home though she was invited to the party. This made Seungkwan sad but not sad enough for him to be sulky.

Mingyu sat in the passenger seat while Wonwoo and Seungkwan sat at the back. The drive to school was really quick so they arrived earlier than everyone else. Wonwoo was left in awe at how the day care room looked because when they left yesterday, Jun and Minghao were still decorating.

Wonwoo helped Seungcheol and Mingyu carry the food towards the day care room. Jeonghan came in five minutes later, bringing Christmas lights from his apartment. Mingyu and Wonwoo set them up since they were the tallest.

The kids and the rest came in one by one. The parents were also there, it was cramped inside but it was fun. Jun, Wonwoo and Jihoon were wearing matching ugly sweaters, Jun’s idea. Jihoon was grumpy about the idea but went along with his friends.

Jeonghan also prepared games for the kids. There was a touch-and-feel game. The kids were blindfolded and they had to guess what was inside the box. The others could see what was inside the box except for the player.

Soonyoung volunteered to go first, only to start screaming the minute his tiny hands went in. “What was that?” Everyone was laughing and encouraging him to continue. Soonyoung took a deep breath and put his hand back inside the box. “Why is it so cold? Wait. Yuck. Is this jelly?” The audience screamed in triumph and when Soonyoung pulled his hand back, it was covered in green jelly. The kids took turns, even the adults and teenagers joined in.

The next game was trying to keep the balloon from touching the floor. It was chaos, who would’ve thought that a bunch of toddlers were this competitive. Seungkwan got elbowed, Seulgi’s dress ripped and Seokmin bit his brother. They took a break after that.

The last game was passing the ball. Everyone joined in, the teenagers playing around by giving the ball back to the person before their turn. Seokmin and Hansol won in this game. The adults and teenagers purposely losing because who in the right mind would be all competitive around children.

Everyone took turns in getting food, the children first, then the parents, and the teenagers went last.

“Who cooked the baked potatoes?” Wonwoo leaned in to whisper to Mingyu.

“I did. Why?” Mingyu felt nervous, what if Wonwoo didn’t like his cooking? Wonwoo smiled at him. “God, I love them. They’re so delicious, I cannot have just one.” Mingyu laughed because his hyung was too cute. “Okay Onewoo hyung.” Wonwoo snorted. “That was lame.”

 

An hour later, the teenagers and teachers left to go to their respective classes’ own party. The other parents, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were left to play with the kids.

 

“Did you have fun today, Kwannie?” Wonwoo asked while he dried his brother’s hair. The younger yawned and climbed on Wonwoo’s lap. “Mhmm. I miss mommy and daddy, though.” Wonwoo felt his heart break, because this would be their first Christmas without their parents. Thankfully, Seungkwan was asleep. Wonwoo softly put him to bed and kissed his forehead.

 

**Sloth**

You still up?

9:36PM

 

**Puppy**

Hey hyung. What’s up?

You okay?

9:37PM

 

**Sloth**

I guess I’m fine. Seungkwan just mentioned our parents and idk. I felt sad all of a sudden.

9:37PM

 

Wonwoo’s phone vibrated quickly because of an incoming call.

 

Puppy.

 

Wonwoo cleared his throat before answering. “Hey, Gyu.”

“Hi, hyung. Do you want to talk about it?” Mingyu’s voice was soft and raspy.

“Nah. I just realized that this would be our first Christmas without them. I’m sorry to dampen the mood.”

“Never say sorry for feeling sad. Especially not to me. Hyung, you know you’re important to me right?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo wanted to cry at the gentleness in the younger’s voice.

“Yeah. You’re important to me too.” Mingyu sighed, not an annoyed sigh, but more of a satisfied sigh, whatever that means. The two moved on to a different topic which was the party today.

 

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t realize it was this late.” Wonwoo stated when he saw that it was almost midnight.

“Now that you mentioned it, I kind of feel tired.” Mingyu yawned which caused the older to chuckle.

“Good night, Mingyu.” Wonwoo said softly. He could imagine the younger grinning and that made his stomach flip.

“Good night, Wonwoo hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a one shot yesterday titled 'won Woo,' please do check it out if you have time. Thank you :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!

Wonwoo loved Christmas since he was a kid. His parents would each buy him whatever book or toy he wanted. Wonwoo appreciated Christmas more when Seungkwan was born. He never felt jealous towards his brother because their parents always treated them equally. Besides, Wonwoo was mature enough to know that a baby needed more attention compared to him.

Seungkwan loves Christmas as much as his brother does. The food was extra delicious, and there was cake. Wonwoo still remembers Seungkwan’s gift for him last Christmas, Wonwoo’s missing sock. Wonwoo had this pair that he loves so much, he only wears them to sleep. They were blue and had golden stars.

 

_“Kwannie, why do you have my sock?” Wonwoo asked in amusement. The younger just gave his brother a gummy smile and continued playing with his new toys. Their parents were just watching them with fondness in their smiles._

“Hyung?” Wonwoo looked up from his book to see his brother sitting up with his hair all over the place.

“Hey you. Good morning.” Wonwoo quickly hugged his brother. “Morning hyung.” Seungkwan yawned before widening his eyes comically. “It’s Christmas oh my gosh.” The younger quickly scrambled down the bed and motioned for Wonwoo to open the door quickly.

“Why are you in a rush, we haven’t even washed and brushed our teeth yet.” Wonwoo said with a chuckle. Seungkwan paid no attention to his brother and just went downstairs.

Their Christmas tree has been set up for weeks now, but Seungkwan reacted like he was seeing it for the first time. “Waah. Hyung, our Christmas tree is so pretty.”

Wonwoo quickly took pictures of his brother and sent them to their – his, Jun’s and Jihoon’s – group chat. He also sent one to Mingyu, who replied with a picture of a sleeping Hansol.

The Chairwoman wasn’t around because she has another business to attend to, Seungcheol went to visit his family, and the rest of the staff were going to return at night. The brothers had the house all to themselves which is really sad. Wonwoo tried not to dwell on the fact that they were alone on the first Christmas without their parents.

“Hyung, I’m hungry.” Seungkwan whined cutely. Wonwoo just smiled at his brother and grabbed his hand. “What do you want for breakfast?” The older asked. Seungkwan gave the question some thought before answering, “Waffles and eggs.”

“Oh. Would you like some bacon too good sir?” Seungkwan giggled at his brother’s way of asking. “And hot chocolate please.”

Wonwoo took all the things he needed for their breakfast. Seungkwan was just watching him from the counter, waiting for his turn to help.

“Kwannie can you crack these eggs for me?” Wonwoo asked as he placed the eggs carefully on the counter. Seungkwan nodded and proceeded to do what he was told, with Wonwoo’s help of course. The smaller then continued to beat them while Wonwoo did the waffle batter.

The two, mostly Wonwoo, cleaned up before going to the dining room to eat. Seungkwan wanted to carry something so Wonwoo just handed him a bottle of syrup.

“It’s so quiet,” Seungkwan mumbled while slightly playing with his food. “I miss mom and dad.”

Wonwoo dropped his utensils and faced his brother. “I know, Kwannie. I miss them too. How about we watch some old videos after breakfast, hm?” The younger nodded and continued to eat.

Watching old videos was a bad idea, both brothers were now big sobbing messes. They were shedding tears of both happiness and sadness. Wonwoo had to pause the video they were currently watching so he can comfort his younger brother. He kept whispering “I’m sorry” and “it’s gonna be okay” for both of them.

Their crying subsided when Wonwoo’s phone started ringing, it was a request for a video call from Mingyu. “Oh no, should we pick up?” Wonwoo asked his brother. Seungkwan nodded so Wonwoo clicked accept.

“Merry Chr- woah what happened to you two?” Mingyu’s face was full of concern. The brothers laughed at his panicked face which caused him to frown.

“We were watching videos, Mingyu hyung.” Seungkwan sniffed.

“What videos were you watching to make your eyes that puffy?” Mingyu asked with sincerity lacing his voice. “Home videos,” Wonwoo answered. Mingyu’s face immediately softened, “Do you guys want me to come over?”

Wonwoo looked at his brother, then both of them turned to Mingyu to shake their heads. “We’re good. Slightly lonely but everyone will be back this evening. Besides, it’s Christmas, you should spend the day with your family.”

“But I always spend time with them,” Mingyu whined which made the brothers chuckle. “Yeah, but you never know what the future brings.” Wonwoo smiled sadly.

Hansol joined the group chat five minutes later, calling his brother a traitor for “not sharing Wonwoo hyung and Kwannie” with him. The four of them just talked for two hours before Mingyu and Hansol had to go.

“Now what?”

 

“Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleiiiiighhh,” Seungkwan made the last part more dramatic that NCT Dream’s version. They were now looking through karaoke videos on Youtube. Seungkwan did most of the singing while Wonwoo just occasionally sang.

“Let’s sing First Snow next,” Seungkwan suggested. Wonwoo looked at his brother weirdly because how the hell does Seungkwan know that song? He wasn’t even born when that song came out. Seungkwan must’ve sensed his confusion, “You listen to it all the time hyung, even when it’s not Christmas.”

The two continued to sing and watch random videos on Youtube when their doorbell rang. “Hyung did you order food?” Seungkwan asked. “No, and why would you think of food first? Are you hungry already? It’s almost lunch time anyway.” The doorbell rang again. “I wonder who that is. Stay behind me okay?”

 

Wonwoo took a deep breath before opening the door. “Surprise!” Everyone was standing outside with wide smiles on their faces. “What?” Wonwoo asked no one in particular.

“You should thank this guy here, he’s planned this for three weeks.” The Chairwoman pointed at Mingyu who was smiling sheepishly and was rubbing the back of his neck.

“Merry Christmas, Wonwoo-hyung and Seungkwannie.” Soonyoung and Seokmin ran to them and gave them tight hugs, the other toddlers and teenagers soon followed.

Everyone settled in the dining area. The parents brought food so that wasn’t an issue. Seungcheol, however, locked himself in the kitchen to bake a cake. Wonwoo insisted on helping but the older shushed him and left.

“Are you happy hyung?” Mingyu asked Wonwoo. The older turned to him with that smile of his, “A lot. Thank you for this, Gyu.” Wonwoo grabbed his hand and squeezed it. The younger squeezed back and intertwined their fingers which caused Wonwoo to blush. He averted his eyes and they landed on Jun, who made heart fingers, and Jihoon, who gave him a thumbs up.

_Mom and dad, don’t worry too much about us wherever you are. There are people here who takes care of Seungkwan and me. These people make us happy, but it would be happier if you guys were still here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. I know. Please don't kill me.
> 
> ALSO!!! I posted new stories, for those who don't know. Please do check them out if you have the time :)
> 
>  
> 
> [won Woo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811476)  
> [And Then There Were Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920823)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU MISS ME???
> 
> Please read the notes at the end of this chapter because I have a LOT of explaining to do

The first part of winter break was spent watching movies and playing in the snow. Sometimes the Jeon siblings would get invited to play over the Kims and vice versa. Mingyu and Wonwoo also managed to spend time with each other without their brothers bothering them.

“Hyung do you like anyone?” Mingyu asked one day while walking around the streets.

Today was a little warmer so they took the chance to go out. Seungkwan was enjoying Seungcheol’s Netflix account so he made no fuss when Wonwoo said it was just him and Mingyu going out. Hansol was a different case. The kid hid one shoe of each pair Mingyu had. Mingyu had to ask help from their mom for Hansol to reveal where the shoes were hidden.

Wonwoo stopped in his tracks to look at Mingyu who was already staring at him. You, I like you. “Why do you wanna know?” Wonwoo said that instead.

Mingyu shrugged. “Because,” he drew out the word annoyingly. He dragged the older inside a café which was almost full with people trying to warm themselves with hot drinks.

“I’ll order for us. What do you want, hyung?” Mingyu asked as he led the elder to the empty seats at the back.

“Hot chocolate please. Thanks,” Wonwoo then proceeded to take out his wallet but Mingyu stopped him and said it was his treat. The line was a bit long so Wonwoo had time to contemplate on things.

He and the taller were sure getting closer over the past few months and more so this whole winter break. The two have been texting each other nonstop and talking about mundane stuff. They would just update the each other about what was happening around them, what they were having for lunch, what show their brothers were watching and all other stuff.

Wonwoo talked to his friends about this and Jihoon asked him why they aren’t dating yet. Jun teased him about how boyfriend they were acting already and all they needed was make things official.

But did Wonwoo really have the time for a boyfriend right now? Most of his time was spent on his studies and the day care. Plus would it be okay for the Chairwoman if he suddenly started dating?

But it’s Mingyu. His brain would try to reason this out with him. Mingyu has been nothing but understanding and he also put Wonwoo first. Wonwoo knows – no, feels – that the younger cares for him a lot and so does he. So what really was stopping him? Seungkwan would probably jump with glee if they started dating, Hansol too.

If his parents were still here what would they say? Would they accept Wonwoo for this? Or would they get angry? This was a silly question since Wonwoo’s parents were the most loving and understanding people he knew. Sure they were away most of the time but not once did they lack in loving their children.

Wonwoo didn’t notice Mingyu was already sitting in front of him until the latter cleared his throat. He was staring at Wonwoo again.

“What’s got you thinking so deep, hyung?”

“You,” Wonwoo suddenly blurted out that he shocked even himself. Mingyu’s eyes were as wide as saucers upon the answer he received.

“What?” The younger managed to say.

“You asked me earlier if I had anyone I liked. That’s my answer,” Wonwoo said this cooly while leaning back to his chair and not really looking at the younger. But deep inside he was shaking. Afraid that he might’ve just misread the younger’s actions.

Mingyu’s face was red due to both the cold weather and Wonwoo’s confession. “Hyung! I like you too!” Mingyu got over his shock and Wonwoo can see the younger’s invisible tail wagging with happiness.

“Does this mean we’re dating?” Mingyu asked with a smile.

“No,” Mingyu looked crestfallen at the elder’s answer. “Not yet. I need to ask permission from Grandma and Seungkwan first.” Mingyu’s smile was back on his face.

“If we do date, I just want you to know that Seungkwan will always be my first priority. And then there’s the day care too. I won’t be able to spend that much time with you. Are you okay with that?” Wonwoo tried to gauge the younger’s reaction.

“Hyung you’re so silly. I know that, and that’s one of the things I like about you. Plus I see you at school everyday and I always get to talk to you. We don’t have to go on dates all the time. All that would matter to me is that we’re together.” Mingyu’s words instantly warmed Wonwoo’s whole being. Wonwoo felt like crying because he missed his parents more. He wanted to share this moment with them in person.

“Ah hyung why are you crying? Aigoo,” Mingyu leaned in a bit to wipe the tears away from Wonwoo’s face.

“My parents would’ve loved you,” Wonwoo whispered as he leaned in to Mingyu’s touch.

Mingyu then proceeded to exclaim that this was their first date. “I just told you we aren’t dating yet,” Wonwoo mumbled under his breath. Mingyu put his arm around the shorter’s shoulders. “Think of this as me courting you.”

They spent the rest of their date at the arcade with Wonwoo winning a stuffed bear for Seungkwan at one of those baloon popping games. Mingyu tried, but failed, to get something for Hansol at the claw machine.

  
“Wonwoo hyung!” Seungkwan’s socked footsteps were heard as he rushed to his brother from the living room to the door. Wonwoo immediately picked up his brother and hugged him tight. “I missed you, Kwannie.”

“Is that for me?” Seungkwan pointed at the bear peeking out of Wonwoo’s backpack. Wonwoo nodded and excitement painted Seungkwan’s features. The three year old really liked the stuffed bear and refused to part with it during meal time. The Chairwoman must’ve noticed how attached the younger was to the toy so he let him be.

Mrs. Park asked them how their day was and Wonwoo froze. Mrs. Park notices this so she immediately asked Wonwoo if there was a problem.

“Uhm. Mrs. Pa-,” the old woman made a sour face. “I mean grandma. Please don’t be mad but mingyuaskedmeifiwoulddatehim,” Wonwoo said the last part all too fast that no one caught what he said.

“Wonwoo, what? Can you repeat what you said? Only slower this time,” the old lady chuckled.

Wonwoo took a deep breath. It’s now or never. “Mingyu asked if I would date him. I told him I had to get permission from you and Seungkwan first.” The Chairwoman just stared at Wonwoo, emotionless. While Seungkwan dropped his chopsticks at his brothers words and was practically vibrating with happiness.

“I don’t understand why you need my permission for such a thing since it’s your life. Just make sure your relationship doesn’t affect your studies and duties in a negative way,” Mrs. Park tried to look stern but she looked happy for Wonwoo. “Plus that Mingyu boy looks absolutely smitten with you. You have my blessing.”

Wonwoo thanked the old woman and was about to resume eating when his brother poked his leg. “Hyung are you dating Mingyu hyung? Is he going to be my brother now too?”

“Seungkwan your brother is only going to date, not get married,” the old woman chuckled at the youngest Jeon.

  
Seungkwan wouldn’t stop asking Wonwoo questions about him and Mingyu. The older Jeon decided to divert his brother’s attention somewhere else. “Seungkwan what do you want to do for your birthday? You’re turning four.”

Seungkwan immediately started suggesting stuff to Wonwoo that the older took mental notes of. Seungkwan wanted a huge party and invite all his friends from school, and by all his friends he meant the kids at the day care and the teenage boys.

Seungkwan fell asleep after listing off the food he wanted to be served at his party. Wonwoo tucked his brother in and messaged Mingyu.

  
**Sloth**  
Hey  
10:07PM

  
 **Puppy**  
Hi Wonwoo hyung  <3  
What’s up????  
Miss me already? ;)  
10:07PM

  
 **Sloth**  
You’re annoying. Bye  
10:08PM

  
**Puppy**  
Ack. Come back : <  
10:08PM

  
**Sloth**  
I talked to Seungkwan about his birthday party and boy do I have a lot of stuff to do  
10:08PM

  
 **Puppy**  
I bet he asked for impossible things again hahahaha  
10:09PM

  
The two continued texting back and fourth until midnight when Wonwoo fell asleep. He then woke up to an unread message from Mingyu.

  
**Puppy**  
I guess you fell asleep? You could’ve told me you were sleepy hyung :( Anyway. Good night, Wonwoo hyung. I hope you dream of me hehe x  
In case your uncultured brain doesn’t know, x stands for a kiss so xxxxxxxxxxx hehehehehehhehehe datemealready  
00:37AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!!! How long has it been???? Seven months, I think? Yikes. Just wanted to let you guys know that I started going to college again after two years of doing nothing. YAAAAAAY. Can't tell you guys the reason why I stopped for a while but anywayyyy. So yeah it kinda took me a while to adjust since I changed my school and my major. So all these months I've been hiatus on this story I was busy with school. Though I did post some one shots so hehe. ALSO!!! I will slightly be diverging a bit from the manga, just a bit so meanie could happen. Just like this chapter wasn't on the manga. So that's all. Expect frequent updates too since my writer's block magically disappeared. Thank you so much for the support!! <3 Oh man this has been long as fuck. I'm sorry, I love you guys.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> belated happy valentine's day and carat day everyone <3

Wonwoo and Mingyu were out grocery shopping for Seungkwan’s party tomorrow afternoon at the mansion. Seungkwan was also with them sitting on the grocery cart and asking his hyungs to buy shit they didn’t need.

“Seungkwan stop asking Mingyu to pick up junk food. And you,” he jabbed lightly at Mingyu’s chest. “Stop indulging him.”

Mingyu pouted, not liking being scolded by his love interest. “Ah hyung I’m supposed to make a good impression towards my future brother-in-law. Right, Kwan?” Seungkwan nodded enthusiastically and smirked at Wonwoo.

“I can’t believe this. It’s me against you two,” Wonwoo sighed before glaring at them. “Fine. Get one bag of chips, just one!”

Seungkwan really thought hard, choosing between the bag of Lays or Cheetos. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. “Wonwoo hyung it’s my birthday tomorrow. Can I have two bags instead?” cue his puppy dog eyes.

Wonwoo groaned and muttered ‘whatever’ before walking away. Leaving Mingyu and Seungkwan at the junk food aisle, high fiving each other.

They quickly finished their grocery shopping thanks to the list Seungcheol and Mingyu made that same morning. The butler was assigned to pick out party needs like hats and streamers so he went to a different part of the mall.

 

 

The group’s next destination was the pastry shop. The party was still tomorrow but they were already going to pick up the cake, a two tiered chocolate cake covered in blue fondant with animals decorating it. Their giveaways were also to be picked up in the same shop. Jihoon suggested to have food as a giveaway instead of some item the guests won’t really use.

The sweet smell of pastry invaded their noses once the stepped foot inside the shop. Mingyu can feel his stomach grumble at the delightful scent. The owner of the pastry shop welcomed them with a warm smile and kindly told the group that they were just adding the final touches to the cake and they’re good to go. The macarons — Seungkwan’s giveaways – were already packed in small boxes so they didn’t have to worry about those anymore.

The pastry shop was recommended by the Chairwoman since the first owner was a family friend who passed down the business to her daughter, then her grandson. Wonwoo took a peek of the bill Seungcheol held in his hands and gasped.

“Mingyu,” he whispered to the guy sitting next to him. “Let’s just have ramen and seaweed soup on my birthday.” The younger looked at him puzzled before Wonwoo whispered how much the cake and the macarons were. Mingyu’s eyes widened, amusement glossing over them. “The life of the upper class.”

Seungkwan wouldn’t stop tossing and turning in bed that night because he was too excited for the party. Wonwoo, frustrated, scared Seungkwan into sleeping by saying his brother will look like a zombie tomorrow if he didn’t sleep now. Surprisingly, it was effective since the kid was sleeping peacefully after a few minutes.

 

 

Wonwoo woke up early the following morning even though Seungkwan’s party was still later at four pm. He looked at his brother who had his mouth slightly open with some drool on the side. Wonwoo chuckled and kissed his brother’s forehead before going in the bathroom to shower.

Seungcheol was already in the kitchen once Wonwoo went down. “Morning, hyung,” Wonwoo yawned while walking towards the electric kettle to boil water for his coffee.

“Good morning, Wonwoo. Where’s the birthday boy?” Seungcheol wasn’t wearing his coat today but instead he was wearing a polka dotted apron. Underneath that was a thick sweater.

“Still sleeping. Today’s extremely cold. I checked the weather app,” Wonwoo shivered in his hoodie. The house did have its own heater but the cold can still be felt. The two worked in comfortable silence with soft music coming from Wonwoo’s bluetooth speaker.

Seungkwan woke up an hour later. The kid carefully walked down the stairs despite being excited about the special day. The maids he bumped into all greeted him a happy birthday which made him smile. They were busy cleaning and decorating the house for later.

“Hyung!” Seungkwan screamed once he entered the kitchen. Wonwoo dropped whatever he was doing and washed his hands thoroughly before picking up his brother.

“Happy birthday, Seungkwan-ah. You are now four today. Ahhh my baby brother is growing up fast,” Wonwoo lightly squished his brother and rubbed his cheek on the kid’s head.

Seungcheol secretly took a picture of the two and sent it to Jeonghan who replied with a bunch of heart emojis and randomly typed letters. This made the butler chuckle.

“Happy birthday, Seungkwan!” Seungcheol enthusiastically greeted him and waved from where he was standing.

“What’s all the noise about?” Mrs. Park also made an entrance in the kitchen.

“Grandma it’s my birthday!” Seungkwan half-yelled which made Wonwoo flinch a bit since he was still carrying his brother. Seungkwan hurriedly climbed down his brother to reach the old woman.

Mrs. Park hummed. “Oh is it?,” she asked the kid teasingly. It was only recently that she started teasing the brothers. Seungcheol made a theory that the Chairwoman’s New Year’s Resolution was to become closer to her adoptive grandsons.

Seungkwan pouted. “Grandma stop teasing.”

Mrs. Park chuckled and ruffled Seungkwan’s bed hair. “Your gift is in the living room,” Seungwan ran excitedly towards the room. His giddy scream was heard throughout the whole floor so Wonwoo and Seungcheol had to check out what the Chairwoman’s gift was.

It was a toy car, you know the ones kids can ride on? That one. Seungkwan has been pestering Wonwoo to buy him one for months now. Mrs. Park might’ve heard about his brother’s desire for the item.

 **Sloth**  
Guess who finally got his dream car  
08:32AM

 **Puppy**  
You?  
Btw. Good morning, Wonwoo hyung x  
08:34AM

 **Sloth**  
Morning x  
And no, it’s Seungkwan. Dummy  
08:35AM

 **Puppy**  
OMG! I’m so happy for him. He’d deninitely going to show off later.  
Soonyoung is gonna be so jealous. Bet  
08:35AM

 

 

 

Mingyu must’ve been psychic because Seungkwan has been parading around the house in his new car. The kids were all excited, especially Soonyoung.

“Hey, Kwan. Can I ride?” Soonyoung asked excitedly. He was jumping up and down with a wide smile on his face. Thankfully Seungkwan wansn’t in his diva mode so he let his friend take the toy for a spin.

“Can you believe your brother owned a car before you?” Jun teased Wonwoo who was busy fixing the table where the food was.

“Hansol!” Seokmin’s voice was loud enough for Wonwoo to hear. He turned around and there they were, Mingyu, Hansol and Mrs. Kim.

They newly arrived guests greeted Seungkwan a happy birthday and gave their gifts to him. Seungkwan struggled to hold three boxes so Wonwoo had to laugh. “Hyung, help!” Wonwoo took the boxes from Seungkwan and placed them where the other gifts were.

“Hi hyung,” Mingyu walked up to him. He looked nice in his own black hoodie. Wonwoo already changed into a white sweater before the party started.

“Hey you. You look nice.”

“Whaddup love birds!” Junhui joined their little group with Jihoon in tow. Minghao and Chan were yet to arrive. Today was the first time they’d see their friends after telling them about their mutual feelings.

“Y’all dating yet?” Jihoon asked and laughed wickedly at the sour look on Wonwoo’s face. “Won, don’t give Mingyu a hard time okay?”

Wonwoo groaned. “You’re supposed to be telling him that. I’m your friend!”

Mingyu liked watching Wonwoo being teased by his friends. Wonwoo may pretend he was getting anniyed by the teasing but Mingyu can see the little smile on Wonwoo’s lips.

“Mingyu’s staring at your lips!” Junhui shouted which didn’t go unnoticed by everyone in the room.

“Oh? What’s this?” Mrs. Kim asked, one eyebrow raised in amusement. The parents also joined in on teasing. Minghao and Chan arrived just in time to witness their friends blushing.

Soonyoung kicked Mingyu’s shin. “You can’t date Wonwoo-hyung!”

“Hm? Why not?”

“Because I’m gonna date him when I grow up,” Soonyoung’s answer made the adults laugh. He was so cute pouting and hugging Wonwoo’s legs.

“Okay okay. Enough about this. This is Seungkwan’s day please focus on him and not my lovelife.” Mingyu pleaded the guests.

“Mingyu hyung, do you love my hyung?” Seungkwan came rolling in inside his car.

“Seungkwan, I just told them to focus on you and now you’re asking that?” Everyone laughed at this and left the teenagers alone.

Mingyu held one of Wonwoo’s hands. “Hyung, you know I like you a lot right?”

Wonwoo squeezed his hand. “I know, I feel the same way.” The two looked at each ofher like they were the only beings on earth.

“I love you guys but stop being gross. Can’t believe you aren’t boyfriends yet.” Jihoon mumbled the last sentence but they still heard it.

Jeonghan facilitated the games which were basically what they played back at the Christmas party. They didn’t play that guessing game though since they didn’t have tome to prepare the items needed.

Seungkwan ate beside Wonwoo. He was praising his older brother’s cooking and showed off to people. “My hyung made this for me because its my birthday.”

 

Everyone was happily chatting with each other after eating when Seungkwan pulled his brother’s pant leg. “Hey Kwan. What’s up?” Wonwok picked his brother up because he felt like there was something bothering him.

“Can we go up? To our room?” Seungkwan’s voice was small and he looked like he wanted to cry. Wonwoo informed Jihoon that they were going upstairs for a while in case anyone looked for them.

When they got to their room, Seungkwan immediately went to their bedside table and grabbed a picture frame. A picture of their parents.

“I miss mommy and daddy,” Seungkwan sobbed. His tiny fingers touching the faces of their parents. Wonwoo sat on the bed and picked Seungkwan up.

Wonwoo said nothing and just let Seungkwan let out his feelings. He was just repeatedy saying ‘I miss them’ and crying on Wonwoo’s chest.

“I want to see them,” Seungwkan mumbled weakly after crying. Wonwoo wiped the remaining tears in his brother’s cheeks. “Let’s visit them when the weather is good hm?” Seungkwan nodded and just looked at the picture.

“Hyung,” the younger Jeon said after a fee minutes of silence. “Can we eat cake now?”

Wonwoo chuckled at his brother’s cuteness. “Let’s clean you up first and let me change into something that isn’t full of Seungkwan snot.”

“Ah hyung stop teasing me.”

Worried eyes welcomed them once they got back downstairs. Wonwoo smiled at them in reassurance. “Who wants cake?”

 

 

Later that night, Seungkwan was happily opening his gifts while Wonwoo was recording it.

“Hey Kwan.” Wonwoo said, still recording. “Here’s my gift.”

Wonwoo’s gift was in a medium-sized box. Seungkwan quickly unwrapped it smiled. The kid’s smile that time was the brightest Wonwoo has ever seen. His gift?

“YOU GOT ME THE LIMITED EDITION POWER RANGER ACTION FIGURE SET?! WONWOO HYUNG I LOVE YOU! BEST BIRTHDAY EVER.”

If you watched the video Wonwoo recorded, you would see how Seungkwan tackled his brother to the ground and kissed his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i do a late minwon valentine special?? i mean i did post a [valentine fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772611) but school babysitters needs its own. what do you guys think? let me know in the comments below^^ I sound like a vlogger lmao


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i promised a valentine's special but this chapter had to go first, you'll see why

“Seungkwan come on let’s pack already,” Wonwoo has been trying to get his brother’s attention for over an hour now. The Chairwoman found out Seungkwan’s love for Netflix and decided to get them their own account instead of using Seungcheol’s. Since then the toddler wouldn’t let go of his iPad so Wonwoo had to limit his brother’s usage of the gadget. “Kwan, we agreed you can only use the iPad for three hours each day.”

 

“Fine. I’m coming.” Seungkwan locked his iPad and walked to where his brother was. Tomorrow they were going to a ski resort for their school’s annual ski activities before the end of winter break. They were going to be staying at the resort for three days and two nights.

Wonwoo brought out a medium-sized luggage for his and Seungkwan’s clothes and other stuff. He also grabbed two backpacks, one for him and one for Seungkwan, to put items they might need while traveling. The brothers rummaged through their closet to decide on what clothes they should bring.

 

“Hi hyung, Kwannie!” Mingyu’s voice was heard through Wonwoo’s laptop’s speakers. “I see you guys are packing. Am I disturbing you?”

“Nah. It’s fine. We already got most of the stuff we need.” Wonwoo answered while folding Seungkwan’s sweaters and arranging them inside the luggage.

“Yeah. Like underwear.” Mingyu laughed so hard at Seungkwan’s answer. “Underwears are very important. That’s right, Kwannie.”

“Ah hyung! You’re cheating,” Hansol’s voice was heard and his face suddenly popped up in front of the screen. “Hello people!”

The boys talked for the rest of the night, well mostly Seungkwan and the Kims because Wonwoo was slightly busy making sure they packed everything.

 

 

 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Mingyu rested his head on Wonwoo’s once he reached the older. “Hyung why are you so warm?”

“Ew. Too early you two.” Jihoon fake gagged with Chan laughing beside him. Their schoolmates were looking at them with curiousity and some were whispering amongst their peers.

Each class was assigned a bus including the day care who were sharing with the other faculty and staff members. “I’m not sitting with hyung?” Seungkwan’s eyes widened in shock.

“Seungkwannie, your hyung has to sit with his classmates, and you will sit with us.” Jeonghan tried to explain the situation. “I want to sit with Wonwoo hyung!”

Seungkwan was starting to throw a tantrum so Wonwoo immediately carried him. “Kwan, it’s only going to be for a few hours. Besides, you have Jeonghan hyung and your friends with you.”

“No,” Seungkwan grabbed onto his brother tighter. “Fine, I’ll sit with you guys. I’ll probably worry for the rest of the trip anyway.” The kids all cheered in joy because their precious Wonwoo was going to sit with them.

“I wanna sit with you too.” Mingyu suddenly exclaimed which caused the moms to laugh. “Let’s go lover boy,” Minghao grabbed his best friends arm and dragged him towards their assigned bus.

 

**Puppy**

:(

:((((((

:———(

T^T

06:39AM

 

**Sloth**

What a baby

06:40AM

 

**Puppy**

Your baby hehe

06:40AM

 

**Sloth**

Shut

06:41AM

 

**Puppy**

Whatcha guys doing?

06:42AM

 

**Sloth**

The kids are talking. Jeonghan hyung’s asleep. You guys?

06:42AM

 

**Puppy**

Taking selfies

I miss you already :<

06:43AM

 

**Sloth**

We’ll see each other in a few hours dw

06:43AM

 

The two texted more until Wonwoo fell asleep next to Seungkwan. Wonwoo woke up because of Soonyoung’s screams. “It’s so white!”

He found everyone looking outside through the windows and yes, everything was white. Snow covered everything from the trees to the ground. Wonwoo quickly whipped out his camera to take pictures of it and Seungkwan. He also took pictures of everyone inside the bus.

“Ay yo Jeon Wonu!” Jun screamed at his friend when they got off the bus. He quickly ran to Wonwoo and tackled him in a hug. “I’ve been so lonely without you. Why did you leave me with shortie?”

Jihoon caught up to them in time to hear Jun’s comment. “I think shortie should beat you up.”

“Jun hyung stop hugging my Wonwoo hyung,” all heads turned to find Soonyoung with his arms crossed and his lips in a pout. Jun, being the devil he is, hugged Wonwoo tighter and made kissy faces towards his friend.

“Uhm. Can you please let Wownoo hyung go?” Mingyu suddenly popped up with his friends who waved to the small group. The toddlers also started saying that Wonwoo was theirs which left said man in a weird situation.

“Wow Wonwoo I didn’t know you had a harem.” Jeonghan teased him.

“Room assignments!” Wonwoo’s class president shouted for them. No surprise that the trio were rooming together with Seungkwan. The students settled down their things and changed into skiing clothes.

“Aren’t you guys cute?” Jihoon pointed at the matching clothes the brothers were wearing. Both had maroon jackets on and black pants plus black and white gloves. The only difference was that Seungkwan was wearing dark red earmuffs.

“Tell me if you get cold okay?” Wonwoo put hot packs inside his brother’s jacket to keep him warm.

 

There were already a bunch of people playing when they went outside. Jeonghan was playing with the toddlers along with the parents. Mingyu was showing off his skiing skills to no one in particular and stopped once he saw Wonwoo.

“Hyung!” The tall boy quickly removed his goggles from his face and walked to where Wonwoo was.

“Hi Kwan! Wanna play with me?” Mingyu asked the toddler who shook his head. “I wanna play with Hansol.” Seungkwan pointed at his friends who were now burying Jeonghan in the snow. Wonwoo didn’t fail to take pictures of his hyung.

“You know, you have to remove that camera when you go ski.” Jeonghan reminded him which Wonwoo just shrugged to. “I won’t ski.”

“Hyung what do you mean you won’t ski? Skiing is fun!” Seokmin asked.

“Dunno how.” Mingyu’s eyes lit up at Wonwoo’s answer. “Hyung I could teach you! I’m good at skiing!” How the hell can Wonwoo say no to that eager looking face. So he left his camera with Jihoon who was enjoying Jeonghan’s suffering.

Mingyu helped Wonwoo out his gears on and told Wonwoo what stance he should make and other important stuff. “You wanna try skiing now? I’ll be in front of you so you don’t have to worry. Plus we’re going on a slow pace so you’ll be safe.”

Wonwoo just nodded so Mingyu let go of him and moved a few feet away from him. Letting out a deep breath, Wonwoo started to move down the slope. Problem is, in both excitement and nervousness, he messed up halfway and tripped. Luckily, Mingyu managed to catch him with their faces only a few centimeters apart.

“I see you’ve fallen for me, Mr. Jeon,” Mingyu had a smirk on his face but he was blushing.

“Dork,” Wonwoo moved to get out but Mingyu’s hold on him tightened. He gave the younger a questioning look before relaxing.

“Jeon Wonwoo, please be my boyfriend already.” Mingyu whispered on Wonwoo’s hair. The two were oblivious to the stares people nearby were giving them. Even some teachers were watching the scene unfold instead of scolding them for being inappropriate.

“Okay. As long as your my boyfriend too,” Mingyu loosened the hug to look at Wonwoo who was smiling brightly at him. “You don’t know how much I want to kiss you right now but Soonyoung is fuming so this will do for now.” Mingyu pecked Wonwoo’s forehead and winked at the older.

“Wonwoo hyung is now my boyfriend and I am his.” Mingyu screamed at sky but everyone heard it. Their friends and classmates were shouting their congratulations, some were even teasing. Some looked like they were about to cry because their crush was taken.

 

 

That night as everyone was laying in bed, tired from day one’s activites, Seungkwan asked his brother. “Hyung are you happy with Mingyu hyung?”

Wonwoo looked at his brother with a smile. “Yes, I am. You’re okay with me dating him right? I’m not gonna love you any less so don’t worry.” He tried to reassure his brother.

“I’m happy too. I love you and Mingyu hyung. You have a big heart hyung. You can give love to lots of people but most love is for Seungkwan, okay?”

“Okay bud.”

That night, a lot of people were sleeping with smiles on their faces. “You think Wonwoo hyung would still date Mingyu if he finds out our friend drools in his sleep?” Chan innocently asked Minghao who just shooked his head and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I have a two things I'd like to share with you guys
> 
> First, I FINALLY HAVE MY OWN CARAT BONG AAAAAAAAH. It's so pretty you guys T_T
> 
> Second is, I MADE A [MEANIE SOCIAL MEDIA AU ON TWITTER](https://twitter.com/MeanieAUs/status/1107234686823092224) !!! I made a separate account for this so all future (maybe) AUs are here instead of my main acct. Please give it some love too, I just posted it last night so...
> 
> That's all for now. See you all on the next update <3


End file.
